A Normal Life?
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: Sequel to The Warden and her Prisoner. Can two women with such conflicted pasts create a normal life together? Rated M for language, lots of mature content and dark themes.
1. Ants

A Normal Life?

By Another Girl Grasping

Summary: Sequel to The Warden and her Prisoner. Can two women with conflicted pasts create a normal life? Rated M for language, lots of mature content and dark themes.

Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My eyes snap open. I don't even take a moment to look at the time on the alarm clock next to my bed; I just grab my wand and run out of the bedroom, ignoring the cold kiss of the tile that makes my toes want to curl up. When I reach the living room I find my Belle sitting on the floor near the windowsill. She is muttering the killing curse over and over again and pointing her wand at the floor. I rush over to her and she looks up at me surprised and lifts her wand. I stop in mid step. Is she going to fucking kill me? Has she gone off the deep end and realized that I am just the Mudblood?

She sees the shock and fear on my face and immediately lowers her wand. "I'm sorry love; I didn't realize I would wake you." She says. As if everything is perfectly normal.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I shriek at her. She moves over and I see a small pile of what looks like black dirt.

"We have ants." She says. We have ants. I laugh at the absurdity of it. Not because I think its funny, but because if I don't laugh I might scream. Her way of ridding our home of small pests is to Avada Kedavra each and every one of them and apparently levitate them into a pile. Slowly I've come to know this woman and every time I think that she isn't as crazy as everyone thought she was, she does something like this to make me doubt her sanity and moreover, my own sanity for loving someone like her. I sigh and press my fingers to the bridge of my nose, trying to assuage the pressure that weighs a ton in my head.

"Sweetheart, there is spray for that in the cupboard under the sink. You don't have to target each one like an assassin. You can do an entire massacre of the colony by simply aiming and depressing the button on the aerosol can." I tell her. She looks up at me like a child.

"I was on my way to the kitchen to get that spray and on my way I got to thinking. They're such small things ants." She says seriously, twirling her wand around, sending silent jets of green at the few remaining ants who have lined up to meet their end at her wand. I look at the behavior of the small creatures and wonder why they aren't running away from her rather than sticking to their line and walking to slaughter. I suppose no creature in this world can fight their instincts, some to the point of dying just to stay in line. "They're small, but then I was thinking that if one of them had a disease and bit you, then you would have that disease. Then I was thinking about how this flat belongs to us, not ants, so they were trespassing little creatures. Most foul. I decided that I wanted to kill something and the ants were here and trespassing. So I killed them." She finishes. The ants are also finished. She just polished off the last one.

Does it make me crazy that her anti-logic makes sense to me? Does it make me crazy that I'm touched because she wanted to make sure a disease ridden ant didn't bite me and give me a disease? I'm not even sure ants carry and communicable disease that human beings need to worry about. Perhaps she was saving my life by executing each and every last one of the little things. I lean down and kiss the top of her head. "Why were you feeling like killing something love?" I ask softly. She still has nightmares sometimes. Not often, but sometimes.

"I had one of the nightmares about Azkaban again. No big deal. I wish it were Dementors I was killing though. Right stupid that they even exist. If that God you speak of exists what on Earth was he thinking when he made those? 'Oh, I'll put souls into these ones and then I'll make these right horrifying ones to come and suck them out without even the good grace of a straw!' It's a terrible perversion of a kiss. Could you imagine having their cold, rancid breath fill your nose and senses as they leaned down like a lover to suck out your soul? Who imagines that type of thing!" She's rambling. She does that when she is upset. If she can stay talking it keeps her emotions in check.

I wave my wand at the ants and they disappear. I sit down next to her and she looks at me. "You look like shit." She says to me and I can't help laughing.

"You woke me with all of that death floating about in the air. You weren't in bed with me so I assumed that you'd either been killed or were currently committing a murder, I imagined of more than ants. You turned your murder weapon upon me after firing off a pile full of killing curses and I'm meant to look how? Fresh as a blooming rose?" She smiles. I move closer to hear and she leans her head on my chest.

"You're always lovely. Even when you look like shit." She says. I kiss her head again. Her hair smells of our floral shampoo and dark magic. "I am sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to. Would you like to go back to bed?" She asks. I am still rather tired.

"What's the time anyway?" I ask. I see that the sun hasn't risen yet.

"Around 2 a.m." She says. She looks up at me in a grimace. She knows how much I enjoy my sleep ever since I spent four years getting almost none as Warden. She remembers the day I beat her for keeping my from my bed, she also remembers the apology I gave her in my knees, I can tell by the way her grimace morphs into a lazy smirk.

"How long have you been murdering?" I ask, amazed at how lightly I am able to say that. Maybe she is making me crazy. She looks at the floor.

"Since 12:52." A little over an hour of killing ants.

"Did you torture some of them?" I ask.

"Only the ones who stepped out of line!" She defends herself. Ah, so some of them did step out of the line in the hopes of surviving the woman playing God above them, taking life after life. I suddenly feel sad for the ants. I probably would have disposed of them with a simple displacement charm. Had I been the one to discover them, they could be living in a field at this very moment, carrying their own weight in sand to create a new home. I only ever really use the spray as a preventative measure around the door frame and outside of the windows.

"I can understand the sentiment." Our relationship began after all, because she stepped out of line. I stand and pull her to her feet with me. "Will you come back to bed now? I am unbitten and disease free I assure you. Also its rather chilly in here." She looks at me strangely.

"I swear sometimes you forget you're a witch." She says, casting a warming spell in the room. I narrow my eyes at her. I don't like my status as a witch joked about. I lift my left arm up to her.

"No forgetting how you feel about it now is there?" I say, each word dripping with acid. She takes my arm and kisses it.

"You're still my mudblood." She says. Completely aware of how insane it is to allow her to continue to call me that my heart softens when she says it. To be hers, no matter how it is said is a pleasure. I lean in to her and plant a kiss on her lips. No matter how many times I do that I am still swept away by her full, soft rose petal lips. The kiss quickly deepens and it takes all of my will power to pull away.

"It's already 2 a.m. Belle, I have to work in the morning." I say, disengaging myself from her. She groans.

"Love, you're the owner of the fucking book store. You can go in a bit late." She says. It's always this way with her?

"There are people who come in early every day. It would be unfair of me to make them wait, 0or they might just leave altogether and not get their book. That isn't how one keeps customers love." I try to explain this to her every time and things never seem to work out my way. As I've been speaking she's been running her nails up and down my sides. Her eyes are heavily lidded and through her mile long, ink black lashes I can see the lust written in her eyes. But it just wouldn't do to give in right away. I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, ex Warden of Azkaban prison. I have too much pride to simply surrender to the beauty of the woman I share my life with. I pull away gently, letting her know that I am not interested tonight.

That's when things get interesting. She plants one firm kiss on my lips and walks to bed with me, like a good little girl. Her face is neutral, pleasant even. We lay in bed together. She turns her back to me, the only sign that she is upset with me. I let her vent her childish frustrations this way. Let her turn away, I turn to face the opposite wall. I close my eyes and fall half asleep almost immediately. After a few minutes I feel the bed move slightly. I feel it again. She must be tossing and turning in her sleep. Rare though her nightmares are; it isn't strange for her to have a second one once she has had the first.

I turn over; ready to soothe her but the sight that greets my eyes makes my mouth fall open. Where do I begin? I've never wanted more than one pair of eyes more in my life. What to watch? The fingers on her right hand as they slide in and out of her sweet crevice, the thumb tweaking her clit, her left hand torturing her nipple or look directly back at her smoldering eyes. I need three more pairs of eyes, at least since I just now noticed her hips rolling up to meet her own hand. Her body is all of the performing arts at once. Her moans are a complex musical piece, building in intensity, waiting to get to the crescendo. Her body dances in pleasure, rocking in her own unique rhythm, one that took me a month to master, fighting the fatigue in my wrist to meet her every need, learning her twists and abrupt turns, we now dance as a practiced duo. Lastly she is an actress of the most engaging sort. She puts on this show for me and addresses her audience. I for my part am caught in rapt fascination.

I reach a hand out to touch her and she swats it away. "You aren't in the mood tonight." She rasps out between groans and hisses of pleasure. I roll my eyes. "Go to bed darling, you have to open the store." She continues. I reach for her again and she again discourages my efforts. I want to touch her so badly at this point. I feel my core moistening. Each moment that she denies my touch, the apex between my legs weeps a little more for her. She manages to avoid my caresses and soon she is coming, coming undone.

Her head turns back and forth and she is in the throes of ecstasy now, she is treading those dark waters or wanton abandon that I usually have the good fortune of navigating her through. At almost the very last moment she allows me to kiss her full on the lips and she screams her orgasm out into my mouth. She waves her fingers close enough for me to smell her honey before taking them from me and licking herself off of her own fingers. The image causes a particularly delicious thrill to run down my spine and heat pools between my thighs.

Just like that she turns over and falls immediately to sleep. Leaving me with proverbial blue balls.

My darling Belle does not like to be told no.

* * *

This is not merely a story to write about how they do it all the time and its awesome in their new life. There will in fact be plot and conflict, I promise. Hit the button. Tell me how you love it!


	2. You What!

A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are related to those created by J.K Rowling. I do not own Shake Shack or any of its affiliates. Basically, I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, life ensued and was handled. There is plenty of smut in here as my apology. I'll gdo my best to get the next chapter out more quickly, scouts honor. Your reviews awere amazing! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I yawn for what seems like the millionth time today. Bellatrix's little episode at that ungodly hour left me unable to fall back into a restful sleep and instead I spent my remaining few hours tossing and turning. She woke up feeling as sweet as a rose; I woke up ready to maim or kill. Her smirk did nothing to cool down the burning rage in the pit of my stomach. The fact that I had to open the store in such a state seems supremely unfair. I really need to hire someone to take care of things sometimes. Relax the control-freakiness I have allowed to run rampant in the last four years at Azkaban. I liked being in charge of everything, but I'm ready to slow down a bit. It's not as if I need to work for a living, I work for the reward of providing people with literature. I thrive on the excitement on children's faces as they pick up their books for their first year of school. I love to see someone walk away with a book they can't wait to fall into. It makes sense that running the book store should make me happier than I've ever been, after all books make me happier than anything… well, almost anything.

I ring out my last customer, a twenty-something year old witch buying a romance novel about a witch and wizard destined to be together even though everything in the world tries to keep them apart. I smile and nod at her but all I can think is this is a woman who needs to get laid, desperately. Wizard romance novels are even worse than muggle romance novels. At least muggle men have to work for the woman's affections. Every flower and piece of chocolate they buy, every movie and restaurant they go to costs money that has to be earned, wizards just conjure shit up. No effort goes into it at all. It's really sad and boring. I try to keep the pity out of my expression, keeping my face stoic. It's depressing how much of my revenue comes from lonely women and ignored housewives buying romance novels that suck. She pays the ten sickles that awful piece of 'literature' costs and I bag the book up for her.

When she walks out I turn the sign on the door around to read 'Closed.' I release a long sigh and count my register. Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all. There is more than enough over-population in this city to support my store and the one other book store in Wizarding New York City. I'd never realized how very… odd our street names were in London. Here in New York, the streets don't have special names that are magically significant; it's a bit classier here. For example; there aren't any drippy, creepy back alleys where one has to play poke-the-stone in order to gain access to the magical city. The system is quite simple.

A pub called 'Elixir' sits on Fortieth Street and Broadway. Elixir has two identical entrances, one from the muggle world and one from the magical world. One merely walks in from whichever side they happened to be on and walk back out onto the mirrored streets on the other side. The cities are identical save for the names of and wares sold in the shops and boutiques. It's all rather interesting in comparison to the dingy, old-time feel of Wizarding London. The pub has a permanent muggle deterrent in place, when they come near it; they have a huge desire to go over to Shake Shack. I asked why one day and it turns out the owner of Shake Shack is an old friend of the owner of Elixir. It explains why muggles wait in an hour-long line for the establishment. (Not to mention that the food and shakes are to die for.)

I walk through the magic side of the pub and stop at the bar to pick up a few butterbeers to bring home for Belle and me. I smile at Louis, the bartender. He is the owner's nephew, 23 years old, same age as me. "Lou, how are you enjoying that book?" I ask. Louis is interested in muggle religion; I suggested a very old volume that surveyed the world's religions. I can't help but wonder just how far into it he has gotten. It was about 2000 pages long. He smiles back at me while he packs the butterbeers.

"It's just what I was looking for, Ms. Granger. I'm up to Buddhism right now and I think I might come in for a book on just that one alone. Have you got one on it?" He asks as he places the sixth and final bottle into a brown paper bag, then a white plastic one. "That'll be twelve sickles, also." He mentions.

"I've got several books on Buddhism Lou, we can go through them when you're ready to come in and take a look." I assure him, handing over fourteen sickles. Lou always takes care of Belle and I when we come in, he's a sweet young man and never looked at the two of us in any funny way. Though Belle thinks he is sweet on me, I just don't see it. He has a keen mind and he likes knowledge. We simply have a lot in common. He takes the money and puts twelve of it into the register, then the two extra into the tip jar that he splits with the second bartender. I give him a final smile and nod and walk out on the muggle side.

Belle was not particularly keen on living in muggle New York, but I convinced her that the less conspicuous we were in the magical world, the easier it would be for us to go about our lives without being searched for by Aurors from England. We both know that they will look for us and eventually come round to the states, but the more time we can buy, the less running we would have to do and so far it's been lovely. She's come to enjoy doing some things the muggle way. She has a flair for cooking. She also enjoys watching muggle movies about witches and wizards. She finds them hilarious.

I find a spot suitably out of the eyes of muggles and apparate into our flat. I look around; the lights are off, very strange. I wave my hand at the light switch and I breathe out a sigh of relief when I am able to see properly. I wonder where Bellatrix has gotten to. She is usually here in the kitchen finishing up with dinner when I get home. Surely she knows how long a day I've had, how tired I am after being woken in the early hours by her. Surely she knows that after last night I've spent my entire day fidgeting against the butterflies in my stomach and the images of her fingers sliding in and out of her own… and I'm working myself up again.

I put the bag down on the table. Maybe she wasn't feeling well today? Perhaps she is in the bedroom resting? Perhaps she procrastinated on cooking dinner and realized too late that she was missing an ingredient so she ran out to the store? I can see several things out on the kitchen counter. It looks like she is making a casserole dish tonight. I sigh and pull out my cell phone. I punch in her number and hear her phone ringing from across the apartment. She left it again, not that she every really picks it up anyway. It's more of a way for her to know that I'm looking for her than anything. She is still less than accustomed to muggle technology and who can blame her? After spending one's entire life using the floo how can a cell phone compare?

I walk to the bedroom; at least I can get out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable. I open the door and realize something isn't right. Heavy footsteps come bounding toward the door and I turn to run out, back toward my wand that I put next to the butterbeers on the table. Before I can make it back out of the door I feel two arms curl around my body. Oh God. Where is Belle? I'm being dragged into the bedroom, over to the two-person full length mirror. My attacker is in black robes, the hood covering their face. I feel an erection press into the small of my back.

Forceful hands are pulling the clothes from my body. "STOP!" I feel the scream tear from my throat. I will not allow this to go on. I twist and turn and pull away, only to have a captor who seems to know my every move even before I make it. I stop for a moment, bringing up the defenses in my mind so that my thoughts cannot be read. It's in that moment of bringing up my guard that my eyes finally meet with the coal black eyes staring back at me in the mirror. My eyes widen visibly and I search out the hands. The hands are ever so important, long nails, painted the deep blood red that both unsettles me and relaxes me. It's not a stranger, this isn't really happening. I smile, Bellatrix lets the hood fall off and the look on her face assures me that this _is really happening. _

She pulls out a knife. She loves knife play. Slowly and carefully she cuts my clothing away from my body. The cold air hits my skin and I whimper at her touch. She runs the blade of the knife in a straight line down my chest, between my breasts and across my abdomen, she stops just above my slit. She hasn't cut me, just a scratch. It's almost worse. A cut causes legitimate pain, something to focus on, while a scratch simply burns and burns and never bleeds. She runs the fingers of the hand not holding her knife down the scratch, making it burn more and dips a finger between my folds. Oh my sadistic lover. Of course I watch the movements she is making and me watching her fingers circle my clit obviously turns her on. She grinds her hips forward and I remember the erection I felt earlier. My baby is packing.

I play my part and try to fight her, I twist and turn and struggle against her. This is what she wants tonight. I'll give it to her, I've been thinking about her all day. She holds me easily; she knows how I struggle already. I've been playing these games with her for such a long time. Her hands become rougher, urged by me playing my role. She uses two fingers to spread me open and slides into me hard, I'm sure she meant for it to be a rough entrance, but I am so slick for her that she could slide her girl cock into me without a problem. She growls and I see her face come to my neck, her eyes staring into mine the whole time. Her teeth scrape along my skin and viciously bite. I cry out and her fingers work more furiously at my core.

She runs the knife down my right side, along the dip of my waist, the curve of my hip. More burning. She is setting me on fire. She finally puts the knife down on the bureau next to the mirror. I watch her now free hand slide back up the path she has just made, burning, ever burning. Finally her palm comes to rest on my breast. She kneads first one and then the other. My body begins to tingle. Between her fingers savagely hitting my G spot over and over again and her fingers rolling and pinching my nipples and the burning of the cool air against the scratches, I am beginning to fog out, and the sides of my vision are clouding over. My knees buckle and she lets me fall a bit to the floor before catching me, her fingers slipping in deliciously deeper than before. I cry out and waves of pleasure wrack my body. I cry her name out and she continues to plow into me. I'm sobbing before she finally slows her hand and pulls out.

I turn to kiss her and she claims my mouth in languid strokes of her tongue. I'm struggling to keep up with her, my mind foggy. She pulls me over to the bed and with a wave of her hand the mirror follows. She pulls her robes over her head and oh Merlin; the robes were the only thing she was wearing… except her girl cock. She is staring into the mirror at me and I look back at her in it. She licks her lips and with one hand savagely grabs my hair, pulling my face down to her erection. She lifts one perfect eyebrow at me as if to ask what I am waiting for. I quickly dart my tongue out at the head of the dildo. It tastes of vanilla and I silently thank her for not leaving it with the taste of silicone. She purrs at the sight. "Make it wet love." She orders. I take it into my mouth and let her slide it in and out for a few strokes, until she is satisfied with its dampness.

She pulls my face up to her and kisses me lightly on the lips. I've done well. She turns me onto my hands and knees. She positions us so that we are both in the mirror. I can see her behind me with her glistening girl cock as well as my round breasts below me and my ass in the air waiting for her attention. She runs her nails down my ass and dips one finger into my entrance. "You're so wet, Hermione. Why are you so wet?" She asks innocently. She certainly doesn't look innocent. I watch as her hand comes down on my ass, I anticipate the pain before I hear the slap her flesh on flesh. My skin glows red hot. I moan despite myself.

"For you Belle." I reply. A devious smile plays at her lips.

"For me?" She asks. She is sliding one finger in achingly slow circles around my clit now.

"Yes, for you." I tell her. "For you, only." Her smile widens. She likes this answer.

"So no one else makes you this wet then darling?" She asks, all the while she has been staring right at my face, at the slow heaving of my chest, the swollen lower lip that I've been biting down into.

"No one else makes me wet at all." I tell her sincerely. She is very pleased with me. She positions the head of the dildo at my entrance and I moan for it. She doesn't do this often, but when she does it is amazing. She pushes in slightly, not enough to give me any satisfaction. I stay still, knowing that she will punish me by dragging it out if I try to take more than she is giving me. Her nails rake down my back and I arch upward. Our eyes connect again in the mirror. She slides the length of her cock into me in one stroke and a low guttural moan escapes me, but she's stopped at that.

"Go ahead Hermione; I want you to watch yourself fuck my cock." Having been given permission I slowly begin to move forward and backward. My pace increases as Bellatrix begins to moan. I know she can feel friction on her clit every time I meet the base of the cock. It makes me want to go faster, to hit her clit more, to make her come. Her hands roam my body greedily, my nerve endings feel hyper sensitive and every brush of her fingers on my skin is ecstasy. I'm beginning to unravel, but so is she. Even though she is not actively thrusting, she is meeting every one of my strokes. My thighs feel weary from doing all the work and it's becoming more and more difficult to focus as I near my orgasm.

"Please, Belle, fuck me." I groan out. Her reaction is immediate. Her hands grip my hips like a vice and I'm happy to give myself over to her strong thrusts. She works my walls like an expert and in no time I am calling out her name, mewling for her, begging her for it. As my release builds to its peak the lights flicker, picture frames rise from the bedside table and bureau. She is responding to my sounds, growling out her release. I cannot hold off any longer and I come for her, tears falling down my face from the intensity of it. My orgasm hits precisely ten strokes before hers. She clenches my hips so tight I'm sure there are going to be hand shaped bruises left after her. Spent, we collapse onto one another. She pulls from me and lies on her back, catching her breath. I take a moment to be devious and take her girl cock into my mouth one more time, licking it clean before pulling it off of her and tossing it to the floor. She mewls her approval. We both look over into the mirror again and sigh contentedly. My head rests on her rapidly rising and falling chest, her arm around my shoulders.

"Is this for last night?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "It was lovely, darling. You did scare me at first though."

"Rest assured, you fought like a champion. I have no doubts that if I didn't let you know it was me you would have gotten the best of me shortly after." She is patronizing me. I let her.

"Are you going to make dinner? I'm very hungry." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Your appetites are insatiable." She says and I laugh. "I made dinner already; it's in the oven, keeping warm." She tells me and I immediately hop up to run to the kitchen. I stop halfway to the bedroom door when I feel just how slick my thighs are. Now I always need to take a shower after sex like this, but this seems… superfluous. Belle stands and walks past me. "I'll go put your plate together." She says. Something is up.

"Love, why am I so… sloppy?" I ask. She turns; her face has that look on it. That look that says she has just done something that I probably won't like. She walks back over to me slowly, delicately. "What have you done?" I ask, I'm sure she did something.

"I… er… well, I just inseminated you." She says. I look at her for a moment, dumbfounded. She smiles, thinking that I'm not mad since I haven't begun screaming yet, she doesn't know that I'm just in shock. It takes me a moment to get my thoughts sorted before…

"**_YOU WHAT_**?"

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


	3. Punishment

A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Punishment now, plot next chapter. I swear this is going somewhere.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tears threaten as emotions overload my mind and heart. If I do not express my frustration in this weak way I am going to positively _murder _the love of my life. The insane, beautiful woman who thinks of nothing but herself and her own desires. I cannot decide which would be the better course of action, kill her and be rid of her altogether, free to go back to England, probably get a medal for ridding the world of this lunatic, or cry, let her live, raise a child with her. I'm sure that any spell she used is certain to do the trick. This isn't like muggles trying to get pregnant; there isn't even a small amount of doubt in my mind that I am going to conceive. My Belle simply doesn't make mistakes like that. The only way an insemination spell from her was going to fail is if she shoved it up the wrong hole, but alas, her aim was true.

"How could you just do that?" I demand. I sniff and try to hold in the tears, I do my best to keep my wand hand down, but she is staring at it as though I've pointed it at her jugular. She keeps quiet, that's probably the wisest thing she has done all night. "I just can't even fathom what you could have been _thinking!_ It simply isn't okay to just impregnate someone without their consent!" I can't deal with this right now. What kind of fucking crazy person does this? I raise my wand a bit higher. If I can't kill her and I don't have tears to cry then I need to get this out of my system somehow.

Bella's eyes widen when I raise my wand and magically tie her to the bed… face down. Since we left London, Bella has been doing much of the dominating in the bedroom. I have been very gracious in allowing her free range, but tonight the fucking Warden is in. Tonight this woman will beg, plead, cry for me to stop, and for me to give her more. "Hermione." I hear her say. I walk over to her, my sweet Belle. I run my fingers through her hair. I take a fistful of her gorgeous black curls and twist them around my hand. I yank and pull her face up to look at me.

I lean forward, close enough for her to feel my breath on her ear. "Yes, my _darling_?" I coo into her ear and each word drips with honey. I can smell her arousal already. I can tell that she wants this. She is getting caught up in my honey, getting all sticky.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks and I can feel her legs trembling with excitement. I'd almost forgotten how much she loves to be punished. I think about it. I have used the riding crop on her. I've used the knife on her. What haven't I done? I haven't used any unforgivable, even though I want to at the moment, I squash the idea. Ah, yes. That's what I'm going to do. A real lesson needs to be learned tonight. I conjure a cane. I haven't caned a woman in years. It was almost too intense an experience for me, but it transcended all other experiences in pain. I aim to punish tonight, not to bring pleasure.

I run the cool rod up her thigh, over her ass, up her back. "Have you ever been caned, my Belle?" I ask. She turns her head fiercely toward me. Her eyes flash at me.

"I don't enjoy it." She says simply.

"Well, maybe it wasn't done correctly, dear." I know that caning can be very painful when done incorrectly, well hell, it is very painful when done the right way too. The pain however, is meant to bring the receiver to a higher awareness. An orgasm after a caning is supposed to be one of the best a person can have. I start at the back of her thighs, bringing the rod down in one swift movement. She shrieks and a red welt appears immediately. "And anyway, I don't like being impregnated without my consent." I tell her and the caning continues. I bring the rod down on her body again and again. Her skin turns a lovely purple color when I hit the same area more than once. She is sobbing, begging me to stop. Please, to stop. Good. I think I've let her get too comfortable in my submission, at the end of the day I am just as sadistic a bitch as she is. If she's forgotten, well, this is one hell of a reminder. Her cries soothe my anger. Her bruised flesh makes me want to comfort her.

Finally, I see her eyes cloud over, she has transcended above the pain. I run my fingertips lightly over her welts. Anymore and she might have passed out on me and that simply wouldn't do. She hisses at the contact, however light it may be. I trace my index finger down her ass and dip my digit into her. She is wetter than I have ever seen her. Sometimes it's good to remind a person that they don't only get to dole it out; they have to take it as well. Slowly, achingly slowly I slide the rod into her. She moans loudly. Her excitement is a result in part from the caning and in part from the fact that I'm using a foreign object to fuck her. We all want to wear the mask of objectification sometimes. I cover her in pain and I'm going to force her to come on the very object I've used to hurt her.

Her hips rise up to meet my slow thrust. I pull it out quickly and bring the cane down, not too hard diagonally on her back, hitting several welts. She shrieks and I immediately replace the rod in her core. "I didn't say you could fuck my rod." I tell her. She whimpers. I thrust into her more quickly. "I've let you get too bold, darling. How did you think you were going to get away with a stunt like this?" She moans out an apology. "Mmm, that's right. You like this. You like when I put you back in your place." I place light kisses on the reddened globes of her ass. I delicately trace my fingers down her spine, without losing one stroke of my cane. "Do you know who you belong to?" I demand of her.

"Yes, you." She groans out.

"Who is you?" I tease. I won't make this easy for her. She has earned this punishment tonight.

"Hermione Granger." She gasps out. I push the cane into her a bit harder.

"That's right, honey. You're all mine. You're my pure blood bitch. You like when I do this to you, don't you? You love having your mudblood discipline you." I taunt her. She moans out her affirmation. She would agree to anything right now just to make me let her come. I sink lower and part her ass. I dip my tongue to the sweet pucker and rim her hard. Her hips rise backward toward me. It's not often that I engage her this way. It' a form of degradation for her. She has a depraved desire for this when I punish her. I give her what she needs. I don't punish her for moving anymore. She can't help but squirm under this type of attention. I reach my hand around to pinch her nipples, hard. It's not long before she is calling out my name, declaring her devotion for me, apologizing, anything she can say to make me forgive her. I feel the cane being pulled at by her walls, deeper and deeper into her. I sit back up. "Look at how greedy you are, you want all of it." I tease. She moans as I slide one digit into her ass and finally her orgasm takes hold. I hold her through it, letting her rock against me. My rage has long since dissipated.

I untie her and heal her welts, leaving them slightly yellow; the way they would look if she had spent four days healing on her own. I think she should still be sore for a few days, since I'm going to pregnant for the next nine fucking months and then I'm going to be a mom for the rest of my life. Merlin, I wasn't ready to give up drinking, I wanted to travel a bit. Then again travelling can be dangerous when you've fled from England with your fugitive lover. She falls into my arms, as sobs begin to rake through her body. "Was that too intense honey?" I ask, kissing her hair, petting her back. She nods against me. She sniffles, trying to hold back her own tears now and I feel it's fair. She did something that I don't like and so I did something that she didn't like. We lay together for half an hour before she speaks.

"Don't you want to have a baby with me? Sometimes when you dream I can see that you dream of children. They always look like me." I sigh. She reads my mind while I sleep. Part of me wants to punish her again for that invasion of my privacy, but I quickly quiet that part of me. There is no changing a woman who has been the same way all of her life. I knew coming into this that she was going to drive me crazy sometimes.

"Of course I want to have children with you darling. I'm not mad about the fact that we are going to make a family, I'm angry over the way you went about it. I was not prepared for this quite yet, I am 23 years old and even though in pureblood society that is more than old enough to be popping out children, I was not thinking about it in terms of reality yet. What I dream has nothing to do with what I'm consciously prepared to do." I explain.

"I don't want to be too old to play with our children. I've spend many years of my life losing time. So many years wasting my life. I don't want our child thinking that I'm their grandparent." She says into my chest.

"Love, you're a witch, we live for a long time; you're practically a spring chicken." I tell her. She laughs against me. Now that I'm not incredibly angry anymore I am wondering how she's impregnated me. I've never seen a spell for that, I have looked. I figured that eventually we would want to start a family and I never found anything. "What kind of magic did you use to inseminate me exactly? I've never read anything about a spell that could do it."

Bellatrix sits up and looks me in the eyes, a very serious expression on her face. "It's a very old and rare piece of magic used on extremely rare occasions by pureblood families." I raise an eyebrow at this detail. "You see, when two women came to be a certain age and a decent marriage arrangement could not be made for them, all that really mattered was an heir. It's an old blood magic that made it possible for two families to get an heir, through their old maid daughters. It's not very known about since its rather unconventional, but if one were to pour over the pureblood family trees very closely there are legitimate heirs that appear from no marriage."

"Wow, how very interesting. So you used a blood magic on me?" I'm not annoyed by the idea, I don't have any qualms with unconventional magic; after all I'm a rather unconventional witch.

"Yes, the scratches that I made along your body, though they didn't bleed, it counts as a soft sort of blood magic. I was able to perform the spell without spilling your blood because we have exchanged blood before this." It's very interesting the way this kind of magic works.

"So in some cases purebloods were unable to make a good match?" I ask.

"It rarely ever happened to men. You see, if a man is ugly, that means nothing in pureblood society; his wife simply has to deal with the fact that she is not going to be with a prince charming. If he has good pureblood lineage and money he is a suitable match. A woman has to be of pureblood stock, be a virgin, have money and be beautiful. If one or more of these key points were missing she would be passed over." What an awful system, but come to think of it muggles had similar standards in the richer family circles.

"So once a woman reached a certain age she began looking for another woman to have an heir with?" I ask. Belle shakes her head.

"Never. If a woman could not attract a suitable match for the most part she was put to shame, made to act as a servant to her own family. It was a very rare occasion that two families who were very close would, after no man could be found for either of their daughters, arrange for an heir to be made for both families in this way. It was looked down upon by most of pureblood society and considered an extreme step to take when both families were desperately in need of an heir, for instance if the family names were going to die out, that is when it would be used." I nod. That made sense.

"So you basically just used the 'old maid in desperate need of an heir' spell on me?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. I was no old maid and I was more than suitable to find a man should I have any desire to. She laughs.

"Yes, but that's not how I see it. I just used the 'create a baby with the woman I love' spell on you." I smile and soften up to her.

"Can we eat dinner now? I'm still starving. Now I'm eating for two." I smile deviously.

"Hermione, you're not eating for two yet, surely you must know that my essence can't have made it to your egg just yet, you'll probably conceive some time tonight while you sleep or in the morning." She says. Hmm. I stand and grab her hand, pulling her out of the room with me. "Why are you dragging me?" She asks.

"I want to get absolutely pissed drunk tonight before our little embryo takes hold. That's how most straight people end up with kids anyway!" I pull out the bottle of Firewhiskey and pour myself a shot. Belle grabs the bottle from me and pours herself a double. I lift my class to her and she clinks it with hers. "To our future." I say and we both take our first drink of the night. I chase mine with a butterbeer as Bellatrix puts together my plate. We eat in companionable silence and when we are done Bellatrix does the clean up without me having to ask. If being pregnant is going to make her be nice to me then maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"We'll have to make an appointment with a medi-witch." I say as we lay on the sofa after a dessert of brownies and vanilla ice cream. We watch Hocus Pocus, one of Bella's favorites.

"They're so stupid!" She yells for the tenth time, laughing and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. They are stupid and sometimes my own witch is too, but I love her. I push my desire to analyze the hell out of this situation down. We have time to talk of medi-witches and the like. I'll begin looking for one tomorrow after I close the store. For tonight I just want to be with Belle. I just want to feel her presence. I try not to think about what's going on inside my body at this very moment. Molecules are coming together to make an entirely new entity. I'm going to have the child I've been dreaming about.

"Belle, I think I'm excited to be having a child with you." I tell her, snuggling my head into the crook of her shoulder. I place a kiss on her collar bone and sigh contentedly.

"It's about time you came 'round." She says, tiredly and rests her head against mine. I laugh.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll cane you until you do pass out and I won't be healing you." I tell her seriously. She lifts her head and looks down at me, eyes narrowed.

"Deal." She says after considering and turns back to the telly. "Next time I'll tell you before we have sex." I roll my eyes, though she can't see.

This poor child is going to have an ex-homicidal maniac and an incredibly strict bookworm as parents. Merlin, help it. I run my hand over my flat stomach. It's going to swell with a baby. Somehow I think Belle and I are going to make good parents, but we'll see soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Plot coming soon, Bella just had to get what was coming to her first. Hit the button. Tell me how you love it!


	4. Dessert

A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time on this story, sorry. I didn't have anywhere to go with it back then. Now I have the direction. This is a bit fluffy, but not altogether a departure from the characters I've shaped. Just a small look into Hermione's pregnancy before the plot of Chapter five, which is already in the works! Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I lay in bed wishing I were asleep. Bella looks positively radient and peaceful, but I can't seem to join her. I can't help smiling at the sight. I've done considerable work to calm her turbulent locks of hair and still she has that one defiant curl over her eye. Even in sleep that one curl insists upon obstructing my view of her. I gently lift the strand of hair with my finger and brush it out of her face. She stirs slightly, I see her hand raise a bit, prepared to strike but it falls again. Inherently her body knows she is safe here, fighting her old instinct to strike.

She is dreaming, I see her eyes flashing back and forth behind their lids. I wonder what she is dreaming about. A smile sweeter than any I've seen on her lips when she is awake has spread across her lovely face. My love for her has grown too large for any of my old resentment to remain. What I once felt, the painful mixture of hatred and desire has settled at last. To think, all it took was an insemination charm. I look down at my stomach. Once toned and flat, now rounded and firm with child.

Dear lump, your other mum will dote on you endlessly for making me sweet to her.

I laugh quietly, guerilla insemination was the best idea Bella ever had. I can't help imagining walking down sunny streets, holding the small hand of a little girl with dark, unruly hair, wickedly intelligent eyes and a devious smirk.

Bella stirs again. One eye opens to half mast. "Why're you up?" She mumbles. I huff good-naturedly and run my fingers through her culrs as her eye opens fully, the other still closed. As if to hold on to sleep in that closed eye.

"I'm a stomach sleeper love. You've sort of put something in my way." I explain, smiling softly. It takes so much longer for me to fall asleep on my side or back. The eyebrow on her open eye quirks apolegetically.

"Only a few more months darling. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks and I can tell she doesn't really want to have to do anything, but its nice of her to offer.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask as she yawns. The second eye finally opens.

"Glass of water?" She suggests. I shake my head.

"Not thirsty." Her eyebrows knit in thought.

"I know the thing. Stay put." She says and hops up out of the bed. I watch her long legs carry the most beautiful body I've ever seen out of the bed room. Suddenly I know the thing. I want a heaping helping of Bellatrix. I sigh at how quickly the heat rises in me. Damned hormones.

It takes only a minute or so for me to get impatient. "Bella, come back, please!" I shout. I know I sound like a petulant child, but I don't really care.

"Coming now." She calls back. No, you're not. But you will be soon. She strides back in looking quite pleased with herself. She carries a tray with two of my favorite dessert bowls and a plate. "Homestyle vanilla ice cream and a lavender honey macaroon." She explains smartly.

I lick my lips. She does know me. I temper the urge to jump her bones. My ice cream will melt. She puts the tray in front of us and hands me a bowl. I note that my portion has a bit more than hers. Wise of her. "Thank you, this is perfect. When did you pick it up?" I ask.

"This afternoon on my way home from the shop." She replies, sliding a spoonful of thick, creamy homestyle vanilla into her mouth. I don't know if its hormones, or the thought of vanilla ice cream and her mouth but I just about can take anymore. An involuntary soft moan escapes me. Bella looks up from her bowl and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you horny sweetheart?" She asks, false modesty in her voice. She takes another scoop of the ice cream and slides the spoon between her full lips slowly and then back out. I can feel myself moisten. Being pregnant is so strange.

I cast an anti melt charm on our bowls and levitate the tray to the bedside table. She laughs as I pin her down. I kiss her roughly, no patience left to speak of. She tastes of smooth, sweet vanilla. I bury my hands in her hair, keeping her close and kissing her until there is no trace of the confection left on her tongue.

She lifts her head to capture one of my breasts between her lips, sucking gently. I trap one of her hands and slide it down where I need her. "Now, Bella. Now!" I insist and she sinks three fingers into me. Oh God. I sound like a starved animal finally taking a bite. The vanilla taste lingering in my mouth heightened. She fills me perfectly and I ride her hand, my hips rolling wantonly.

She meets me with every thrust. "Bella, harder." I demand. She cranes on her elbow for leverage and presses into me with more force.

"Oh gods Hermione." She moans. Her thumb finds my clit and she circles it just right. Suddenly she shifts our positions, her hands lower me gently onto our bed. "You are so beautiful." She whispers into my hair and my lips spread into a smile.

"Mmm so are you darling." I reply between gasps. "Feels... so good." And it does. It feels so fucking good. She curls her fingers. I cry out, my body tightens and when I look down I see her cheek pressed against my stomach, her eyes closed, her arm furiously working me through my orgasm.

"Bella, sweetie. Come up here." I say after my orgasm subsides. Her curls rise up so I can see her over our baby. She's smiling.

"I like it when you can't sleep." She jokes.

"Then ill just have to be pregnant more often." I reply. Her expression grows sombre. I don't know if she's ever going to want to deal with mood swings and demands like I've had during this pregnancy and we're only halfway through.

"Dont get that look Bella. Come up here." I coo to her. Her eyes soften and she slides up, laying on her back.

Smooth, pale skin feels perfect beneath my fingers, tastes better against my lips. I kiss my way down her beautiful body until her core is before me. She is so wet. I tell her so before taking her in my mouth. It's taken time but she has learned to enjoy softness in the bedroom. Our fucking has slowly become love making, though we're still pretty rough for the most part.

She comes quickly, flooding my mouth with sweetness, gripping my hair tight in her hand. We both lay back on the pillows smiling, satisfied.

I levitate the tray back to the bed. Her eyes widen at me. "Dont judge me. I love lavender honey." I say and dive into my treat. She laughs and joins me. Life is good.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	5. Oh, Seriously?

A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Some plot, more smut. Yeah buddy.

* * *

The first time it happened I was walking home from the book shop. A group of rough looking teens were in my path. All of them turned to stare as I walked by. I wasn't showing much at the time, I must have been only a few weeks into my pregnancy. They walked behind me and it was obvious that I had a problem on my hands. I tipped my arm delicately and allowed my wand to slide into my hand from the holder on my forearm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to hex those little fuckers into next week. But when I turned all of them were holding their ears and looked to be in terrible pain.

To say I was shaken is a understatement. I looked down to see my stomach illuminated with magic. I apparated home immediately. Bella had laughed and pet my stomach lovingly. "Our baby is strong." She said simply. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's as cruel as we are already and she is only a fetus." I replied. I insisted we see a medi witch and explain the situation. I was surprised to find out that this sort of thing was indeed unommon. Bella sat with a haughty expression over her gifted child.

"Naturally, a Black daughter is going to be gifted." She bragged. I scoffed.

"She has your temper that's for sure, but my brains, to be certain." I teased.

"Oh, because you've no temper to speak of! You're a saint among base creatures, are you? And are you suggesting that I'm not intelligent? I'll have you know my NEWT scores were exemplary!" She argued. Gods but she is sexy when her temper rises. That argument ended where most of our arguments end, in the bedroom.

Since that day I've seen it happen countless times. This baby reflects and projects my negative feelings. It's been helpful and very annoying at times. The child is obviously very powerful. Two of the most skillful witches in an age as parents will do that.

So when the door to my shop opens and I look up and see Harry walk in, my baby reacts. Panic rises into my chest and I wish for a way out of this. I feel the cold trickle of a dissolutionment charm spread down my body. What a brilliant child. Harry looks around, browsing the store. I don't move for fear of giving myself away. My panic hasn't calmed yet and I feel the baby gearing up to try and drive him away.

He doesn't deserve it. I caress my stomach, trying to calm her. She is so very like Bella, quick to strike. "Hermione?" Harry finally says, looking to my left. "We need to talk, Hermione." He continues.

I slow my breathing and feel the protection begin to fade. I materialize in front of Harry. "There you..." He catches sight of my stomach. "are... Hermione?" Shocked, I don't blame him.

"Hello Harry." I say quietly. His eyes are wide. "Im sure you have a great deal of things to say to me, but allow me to warn you that when I get upset or angry my little bundle of joy here sees fit to make me disappear or harm the cause of my duress. So let's be very calm." I explain. Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

"Okay... I... How? Hermione, how?" He asks. Fair enough.

"Old magic." I reply. No need to explain too much. "Why are you here? Come to arrest me? It will take an army to do so." I narrow my eyes at him. He looks like he's been through hell. I take him in, his hair more dishevelled than usual, his eyes are red, his clothes look too big. His ring finger is bare.

"I've left Ginny." He says, noting my gaze lingering on his finger. "I know about what happened between the two of you. She is obsessed with you. It's made her quite unbearable." He says.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted that to happen to you. What she and I had ended before she began seeing you. Nothing ever happened between us after that." I inform him.

"Never? All those times she went to check in on you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Never Harry. I wouldn't do that to you. You're my best mate." He nods.

"Did she... Did she try?" He asks, closing his eyes, bracing for my answer.

"Only near the end... When I had Bellatrix in my prison." It breaks my heart to see the tear roll down his face. "Harry, how did you find me?" I ask. He pulls out the diluminator.

"The ministry is nowhere near the right place. They're looking in Scotland. Ron and I have known for months..." He explains.

"Scotland?" I ask, my face sour. "I would never go there." Harry laughs.

"Precisely why I suggested they look there." He says, smiling. I'm shocked. "Don't look so bloody surprised. You're practically my sister. I haven't seen you care about anything the way you care about Bellatrix in years. The war is long over. If you're heart wants a crazed psychopath, who am I to deny you? I would be dead without you." I'm floored. It never ceases to amaze me what a great man he has become after such a difficult life. I take a step toward him.

"Harry... I can't tell you how I've missed you and Ron, little Lily..." He opens his arms and I embrace him. A brother. "Im glad to see you... Im so grateful..." I feel cold steel cuff around my wrists. "What is this?" I demand bewildered. Oh this wasn't going to go over well.

I feel a hot mouth close on my throat. Suddenly it all makes sense. "Ginny?" I venture. The teeth sink and I cry out.

"This should be my baby." The voice is Ginny's now. Polyjuice. I should have known. She turns me sharply. I smirk at her.

"You've never been as bright as me, but this is the stupidest mistake you've ever made." I taunt her. Her hands roam my body. "You don't even remember how to touch a woman properly. You need to go home to your husband." She slaps me across the face. Just a bit more. Just a bit more. "Look who finally learned how to raise a hand in passion. You're only about six years too late." The final push. Her hand moves to my sex and I'm disgusted, but my baby feels the great violation here and with her hand on me we apparate to my apartment.

Bella is standing in the kitchen. She hears the angry pop of our arrival. I feel the wand press against my throat. My stomach turns. "Bellatrix." I say, keeping fear out of my voice.

"You're home early." She says and turns. It's an immediate and subtle reaction. Her eyes darken to pitch black and her lips become a hard, thin line. She is so calm its frightening. She is my huntress now, my warrior woman. Her wand seems to materialize out of nowhere in her hand. She points it assuredly at Ginny. My stomach begins to glow. Her eyes shift from her target to our baby momentarily and the sides of her mouth soften just a bit.

"Release her now and ill send you on your way home with no memory of this." She says. Ginny barks with laughter.

"You wouldn't dare throw a curse at me. You might hit your precious Mudblood. Or your baby." She makes the mistake of taunting my Bella and insulting me. Bella smirks as my stomach glows more brightly. I feel my skin get hot. My sweet baby, Ginny's hands loosen on me. She has to let go as my skin begins to scald her. Bellatrix cackles.

"Incarcerous!" She shouts and ropes bind my childhood flame. Her hair practically crackles with fury. She walks over to me and takes me in her arms, her hand instinctively resting on my swollen stomach. The heat in on my skin hasn't receded, but it doesn't hurt my Bella. The feel of her hands calms the baby, she feels satisfied and her magic fades. I nuzzle into her neck, hands still bound behind me. Ginny, at our feet is yelling curses, ignored. She summons the key from Ginny and releases my wrists from their binding. She looks at them for a moment before sliding them into a pocket.

"The first thing we teach our daughter is Occlumency." Bella says unexpectedly.

"Why is that?" I inquire, genuinely confused.

"Well her thoughts aren't well developed in launuage, naturally, but her anger and intentions became clear to me. Heat. She was thinking of the sensation of heat, but she didn't know the word for it." She explains.

"This poor kid is never going to get away with anything between the two of us." I laugh. Ginny interrupts our moment with a particularly nasty set of expletives. Bella turns hard, looking down on the woman.

"Haven't you got a spouse you could be making miserable, rather than bothering mine?" She asks her.

"Spouse? Darling, you didn't perform some surprise marriage on me did you?" I demand. She smiles.

"No, just the insemination. We can do that, though." I laugh.

"A discussion for later." I reply. "We have a guest now." A smirk plays at my lips.

"What are you thinking, darling?" Bella asks. I press my body to hers.

"See for yourself." I whisper in her ear. She moans softly and I feel her gently push into my mind. I groan at the sensation. The invasion is so soft and so intimate.

"Hermione!" She exclaims, scandalized. I smirk. "I love how bad you are." I smile fully, pulling out my wand.

"Levicorpus." Ginny's body rises. "Grab a chair from the dining, will you love?" Bella nods and follows me. She places the chair in front of the bed. I drop Ginny uncermoniously onto it.

"Let me go, you bitch!" She cries. Bella looks at her with distaste. I just laugh.

"Yes, because you were going to let me go?" Her eyes narrow. "Ah, of course you weren't." I turn from her and to Bella. "Lets show her exactly the woman she was hoping to abduct, shall we?" I ask. Bella smirks and pulls the handcuffs from her pocket. The metal is no longer cold from having been against her. I pocket them myself and kiss her. Gently to start. Just pressing my lips to hers, feeling them push back. I deepen the kiss, massaging her tongue.

I pull from her suddenly and grasp her shoulders. I turn her roughly away from me. I push her to bend over at the waist, her breasts crushed against the mattress. I sweep her curls off of her neck, to the side. I run one hand through her hair, massaging her as the other punches the ribbons of her corset, freeing pale skin. Her hips begin to press back against me.

"Do you like having her watch, darling? Do you like the way it feels?" I ask. Bella moans. My darling exhibitionist. With much of the corset undone her milky breasts spill out of the top. I grind into her and reach around to tease her nipples. They're already hard peaks, she does like being the center of attention.

I push her upward on the bed. I secure one cuff to her right wrist. Our headboard is a grid of wood, with spaces between. I snake the second cuff around one of the columns and secure her left hand.

"Mmm, its been a while since I bound you. This is going to be fun." I grab the hem of her skirts and slowly pull them up. Inch by inch her beautiful ivory skin comes into view. Finally she is exposed, her dress bunched around her waist. I turn to Ginny and smirk. "No freckles, perfectly pale." I tease. Her cheeks burn brightly.

"Fuck you." She spits. I turn my gaze from her to Bella and back.

"I think not." I reply and return my attention to Bella. I lean down and place a kiss on her smooth flesh, kneading her with one hand. Her hips press back toward me a bit.

"Hermione... more!" She moans. I lift my hand and bring it down twice. Ginny gasps and Bella moans for it. I kiss the hot flesh languidly.

"You know who you belong to, don't you Bella?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh yes, Hermione, I'm yours." She croons. I take a look at my hand print on her ass. Lovely, so lovely. My fingers play at her entrance, gathering her honey. Massaging the delicate flesh of her womanhood. She is lovely, wide open for me.

I slide into her. Her moans turn soft, low in her throat. I know that moan. I have one similar to it. It is the moan of completion. It is the moan of finally having that missing piece in place. Her hips lower slightly and she spreads her thighs wider for me. Her back arches due to her restrained state. I place a few kisses on her lower back before hauling off and slapping her ass again. I feel more wetness flood her walls. She cries out in pain... in pleasure.

I pump into her harder and bring my hand down again. I know it hurts her because it hurts my palm and my fucking arm is aching with the force of giving her pleasure. I rake my nails down her spine. Her head falls back and she howls, coming and coming on my hand. Sweet musk fills the room.

I pull away and release her, pulling her close to me. I feed my fingers into her mouth and she dutifully sucks them. I kiss her, pushing my tongue into her mouth for a taste of her. "Sweet enough to give me cavaties." I joke and press my lips against hers again. I hear a huff of breath. We both turn to look at Ginny who just interrupted our moment.

"What should we do with her, then?" She asks, bored. "I don't fancy her seeing you in all your glory love." I smile.

"Indeed not." I reply and stand to blindfold her. She struggles. I lean down to her ear. "You aren't going to remember any of this when we send you on your way back to England, but you will hear how a woman is properly fucked tonight." I whisper viciously to her.

Several loud, explosive orgasms later, Bella and I dress and obliviate her. I take the diluminator off her personage, recognizing the danger it could present. Bella pulled her on side along apparation, left her on a pig farm, I believe. She came home smelling like she'd stepped in some muck. We cleaned up, had a nice dinner and made our way to bed.

"What did you ever see in her?" Bella asks, her breasts pressing into my back.

"She wasn't always so fucking crazy." I reply. "And you weren't always so amazing." I kiss the tip of her nose and we settle in for sleep.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	6. Discovery

A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Bear with me, more is coming. Filler chapter. I'm amused by it.

* * *

"Bella, something needs to be done. I don't want to bring our baby into a world where we are criminals!" I exclaim. I look at my Belle. Her features are darkened.

"You and I will be put into a cell. You'll be one of the fucking prisoners in your own prison! We won't be able to raise our daughter. Do you think I got you pregnant for someone else to raise her?" She yells back.

"Do you want our daughter to grow up with one of these bloody obnoxious accents? I want to raise her in England. I want her to go to Hogwarts. I want her to know my Goddaughter, my best friends, my parents for Merlin's sake! Maybe even your sisters..." I reply. This gives her a moments pause. I hold Lily's letter in my right hand. It's written by Harry, but obviously dictated to him by his daughter. She wants her Aunt Hermione to come and read her the books. Like I promised. It's nearly her fourth birthday now and she has waited, not letting anyone else read them to her.

"She would end up sounding like a bloody New Yorker, wouldn't she?" She wonders aloud. I roll my eyes.

"Out of all of that you come away with the least important part." I laugh.

"You know my feelings about going back there. I'm not the woman I was. Our child will grow up knowing that her mum was a crazed follower of the Dark Lord. She will grow up hearing about how I tortured countless people. She will think me a monster. No one will explain that a person can change." She laments. I soften, taking her hand.

"I will." I say. She turns to me. "I will tell her every day about how her mum may have made mistakes, but she learned to put aside the wrong in her life and become one of the best people I know. I will explain that we all believe the wrong things at times and it is not our mistakes that define us, but our choice to repent and not repeat. She will love you." I tell her.

"I still don't like the idea of you going back alone." She says. I stop the smirk from spreading on my face. I've won this battle, no reason to muck that up by being cheeky.

"Sweetheart, if anything at all goes wrong... well you've installed the most effective security system I've ever heard of, in me. She will bring me right back to you." She smiles as I rub my stomach.

"Alright, fine. I don't like it though. What if that cunt was lying?" She asks.

"We've been over this. I'm almost certain she came after me because Harry truly left her. And she had the diluminator. That's not hers, its her brother's. Ron and Harry must really know where we are, which makes us sitting ducks if they aren't loyal to me, which I'm sure they are..." I let the thought trail off. Ginny did say a few things that I consider indicative of what is really going on. Harry really would send the ministry to Scotland.

"Well obviously, if they know and weren't loyal to you we would already be in prison. Anyway, you're going to see Ron first?" She asks. I nod. I'm not sure I can face Harry right away. Once Ron got over the initial shock of me being a 'muff diver' as he put it, he loved the idea that I was just another one of the guys. More so, even, since I got ridiculously large amounts of women all the time.

"Well, go then before I change my mind and lock you in a tower or something." She says. I stand and open the diluminator. I think of Ron and the light enters my chest. The last thing I see is the sour look on Bella's face before I land in one of the rooms in Ron's home.

"Oh dear God!" I cry and shut my eyes tight. I hear Ron exclaim 'Oy!' and the sound of his belt buckle shifting. I just walked in on my best friend getting a blow job from his wife. O supress the urge to gag and possibly vomit on their very nice carpet.

"Blimey Hermione! Can't send an owl first?" He shouts. "Bloody hell, are you pregnant?" He asks. I stand with my eyes tightly shut, turned away from the two of them.

"I'm sorry about not owling first, but I am kind of not supposed to be here. Yes, I'm pregnant and sorry for the interruption. How are you Claudette?" I hear her chuckle.

"I'm quite well, how are you?" She asks calmly. "Its safe to open your eyes, Ron is dressed now." She says. I turn and open my eyes.

"Oh god, can I just wait in your living room and let you two finish up? I can't talk to you while you have wood. Too fucking distracting and weird." I turn my gaze away from him again.

"Just give me a minute and stop staring at it, it'll go down. Hermione, you're pregnant! Finally had a good dicking, then, have you? Always knew you'd give it a try one day." He is smirking like he did the 'dicking' himself.

"If by 'a good dicking' you mean Bellatrix shot her essence into my womb with a large, enchanted, strap-on dildo, then yes. I've had a grand dicking." I reply rolling my eyes. His eyes widen. Claudette is smirking.

"Wicked!" He finally replies. "Im going to say it counts!"

"Great." I reply sarcastically, unable to stop the smile from spreading on my face. I turn to Claudette. "Sorry for interrupting your dicking, dear. I would kiss your cheek, but... Yeah." She laughs outright.

"No worries! I don't like to share anyway. Sorry you walked in on that. We're trying to concieve again ourselves. How along are you?" She is so polite and nice. Ron really did well for himself.

"Are you? I wasn't aware that was how its done." I joke. Ron blushes. Same old Ron. "Anyway I'm four months in now."

"Second trimester. I'll bet Bellatrix is worn out from all the dicking, eh? Hormones go insane around the fourth month." Ron says. Now I blush. Claudette punches him on the arm.

"You don't have to answer that." Ron says sheepishly.

"I didn't intend to... Ron! It's like your cock is staring at me! Seriously can I just give you two a few minutes to finish?" I cringe.

Claudette looks down at it and points her wand, the impression against Ron's jeans is gone immediately. "Better?" She asks. I sigh with relief.

"Much obliged. So listen, Ron, your sister is bloody mental." I explain.

"Always has been, especially now that Harry walked out on her, gone off the deep end, hasn't she?. She's back at the burrow with Mum and Dad. Mum is furious with you by the way. Absolutely, bloody furious. Kind of refreshing, actually. Takes some heat off of me." He says.

"I'll bet. Is Harry absolutely furious?" I ask. He smiles.

"Can Harry ever stay mad at you?" I reflect his smile. "My sister hurt him. He doesn't blame you though. The kids are staying with him for the most part. Ginny... Isn't quite right." I nod.

"I got an owl from Lily. I want to see her. But I didn't know if Harry would be open to it after all of this." I explain.

"Oh, yeah she's been going on and on about her Aunt Herminy, especially now that she hasn't really had her mum around. The only person I suggest you don't visit is my mum. I doubt she is over the situation yet. Harry and me though, we just want to see you happy. And you certainly look happy." He says.

"I am. I truly am. I have a book shop, we have a cozy apartment, this baby on the way. Things have become quite lovely. Other than the whole, not being able to live in England thing." Ron looked at me, puzzled.

"Hermione, why wouldn't you be able to live in England? I never took you for one to care what people think of you. I mean, sure, people were shocked and some were-"

"Ron what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Claudette is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Bellatrix was pardoned. You won." I can't react, I'm stuck. I feel light headed. My knees feel weak. My baby summons a chair, worrying that I'll fall. "Whoa, Hermione what the hell?"

I look up at him. "Oh, magical baby." I shrug.

"So are mine and none of them do that, in fact, I've never seen any pregnant woman's baby do that." Claudette says. Pointing to my illuminated stomach. I want to tell her that this isn't just any baby, but that would be rude.

"Medi witch said its uncommon. What do you mean Bellatrix was pardoned?" I demand.

"We owled you about it. We owled you a long time ago." Ron insists.

"The first owl I recieved from England was from Lily and I only just got it, yesterday! Why didn't anyone wonder why I never wrote back?" This is unbelievable. Living in my spare home when I could have stayed.

"But... Hermione you have been responding. You told us you needed some time away after working so much for so long. You insisted that no one visit you because Bellatrix wasn't ready for that kind of interaction. Hermione you said you were happy in Scotland." His voice is serious. This isn't a joke.

"Ron, I haven't... I haven't been living in Scotland. Nowhere near. Bella and I have been aching for England. No letters, no word ever reached us." He sits opposite where I am.

"They must have been intercepted. I'm sorry Hermione. Harry, he spoke for you and Bella that day. He said that people do change, that the fact of Bellatrix loving a muggle-born was proof. Most of your prisoners have been put into rehabilitation instead of locked up. The most serious offenders with no remourse are the ones left there. Harry, he picked up where you left off." His eyes are sincere.

"I need you to call Harry for me. I need to see him, to know what I've missed. I... I want to go get Bella." I stand, pulling out the deluminator. "I took this from Ginny when she attacked me two weeks ago. I know its yours, but I just want to use it now." He nods and I apparate back to Bella. He hands me a copy of the Daily Prophet from last year.

"Hermione, how did it go." I kiss her. I kiss her so hard our lips swell and turn red. Finally I pull back and hand her the paper. She reads the cover quickly. Looks at the moving photo of me running to her and pulling her out of the defendant chair. Not innocent, but pardoned. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"We can go home." I whisper

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	7. Howl

A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Yes, I really am sorry about the wait. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

"What are we going to do with the apartment?" She asks as we pack up the essentials. Clothes, books, some of the baby things we've accumulated so far, bathroom supplies, we fill my old Hogwarts trunk with our potions supplies.

"We'll just keep it darling, I do love it here in the fall. Or we can summer here. It belongs to us." I reply, closing the trunk. She looks around, smiling sadly. "What's the matter Belle?" She sighs.

"I've gotten used to it here. No dirty looks, no people from the old days, butterbeers on Friday nights... It doesn't rain every bloody other day... You know its going to be difficult back in England. I'm just dreading it." She admits.

It only takes four steps to cross over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. This is one of the only comfortable ways we can embrace now. The generous dip at the small of her back provides ample space for my bump. I bury my face into her hair, breathing in roses. "Darling, we can come back her every time you feel like it. That's a promise. No matter how people react to you and I together, nothing is changing my mind. I love you." She relaxes into my arms.

"Mmm it can't be that bad, can it? You learned not to hate me." I kiss her shoulder.

"Indeed, quite the opposite. It is going to be hard at first, but people will acclimate to who you've become rather than hold on to their old notions of you. And if anyone gives you too much grief I'll pull my wand on them." She laughs. I let my arms fall back to my sides so that she can turn and I kiss her cheek, lest she get ideas and stop me from packing up. I spend some time labeling boxes.

"I think we're ready to go, sweetheart." She says after we do a final walk through. I look around once more. "You feel it too don't you?" I look over to her. Her eyes are hard. I nod.

"I know we can always come back, but its never going to feel the way it did. This is where we became us." I lean my head on her shoulder and feel her arms wrap around me. She kisses the top of my head and I feel the tug of apparation pull me.

The world stops spinning and I open my eyes. The first thing I see is the flicker of countless candles, shadows dancing against the walls. The next thing I see is my lover, my Belle. Her crooked grin and questioning eyes. I smile even though tears fall from my eyes. The baby kicks and Bella jumps back in shock. I laugh.

"Better she kick you than my bladder. With this sort of kick, I might have to put her in footy rather than quidditch." Bella's nose scrunches in distaste.

"I prefer quidditch." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Not because its magical, just because its more exciting!" She find. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay, a little because its magical..." She amends. I run my thumb over her lower lip.

"Stop talking about sports." I demand, sliding my other hand down her waist to rest on her hip, effectively silenced, she kisses my finger, darting her tongue out at it quickly. I can't help laughing at the small movement.

"Did you want to talk... in the bedroom, perhaps? Packing all day was very tiring." She suggests slyly. I decide to play along.

"Well... I am rather sleepy. We did work hard all day..." I giggle when she grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door. She opens it and stops dead in her tracks. I can't see what has her stopped up, but it can't be good. "Bella, what is it, love?" I ask urgently. She moves to the side and I see. I see a stack of howlers sitting on our bed. At least two dozen of the infernal screaming things. They are all getting to the point of explosion. I slide my hand down Bella's arm, taking her hand and gently pulling her out of the room, closing the door on what I'm certain is about to be a royal shit show.

Almost as soon as the door is closed the booming voice of one Molly Weasley fills our home. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE UP WITH THAT EVIL WHORE OF A WOMAN! I COULD NOT BE MORE ASHAMED OF YOU! YOUR SELFISHNESS DISGUSTS ME! THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD ROT IN PRISON!" Her voice stops and I can hear the tearing paper sounds of all those howlers destroying themselves.

"Well, that could have been worse." I sigh out. I'm not sure how it could have been, but I've learned that it can always be worse somehow. I turn to see Bella's jaw locked, her eyes are fire.

"I'm going to kill her." She sounds too serious for my tastes. "And her fucking whore of a daughter. I'm going to kill them."

Naturally she can't actually go and do that, as much as I'd like to allow it and help her hide the bodies. Instead I press kisses to her jawline, making my way from chin to ear. I take the soft lobe between my teeth, nipping at her sensitive skin. "My warrior, would you waste your fury on such... unworthy recipients?" I let my dress begin to fall from my shoulders. She nearly growls.

"The baby..." She argues weakly. My dress pools at my feet. Her eyes travel a hot path across my skin.

"The baby is carried in the front." I say and turn around. "There are other canvases darling." I smile as she steps toward me. Her sharp nail runs down my spine, leaving a firey burn in its wake. I feel her pillow soft lips press between my shoulder blades.

"Have I told you how amazing you are... Mudblood?" She teases. Strange as it may seem, I moan at the deragotive term. Hearing it transports me to her cell, tied to the wall with scarves, my legs around her hips, the first time she took me. "Naughty little thing." She chuckles into my ear. I shudder and lean into her body, feeling her curves pressed to mine, the ribbons of her corset harsh against my bare skin.

"And would you prefer a proper lady?" I inquire, turning to stare at her with a devilish smirk.

"Never." She responds, taking my heavy, swelled breasts in her hands. Her kiss breathes much needed love into my lungs. It's not the soft kiss of old lovers, it is the hard kiss of passion. "Lets go fuck on the remnants of those howlers. I'd fill this apartment with your far lovlier howls." I let her lead me to the bedroom.

We both stare at the scraps of paper peppering our bed spread. After a few moments I begin to laugh. Her chuckles join mine. "Crazy bitch! She exclaims and lifts me up. Before I was carrying our child she would have tossed me unceremoniously onto my ass, but now she places me gently on the mattress.

"Your self control is incredibly sexy." I coo. She smirks.

"Its not difficult. It's self preservation and arrogance." She says, walking out of the room. She walks back in holding our cat of nine tails. "What's growing inside of you is partially me and I won't hurt myself." She swings the leather through the air a few times, reaquainting herself with the feel of it. On her last swing I hear all nine strips of leather snap. I shiver in anticipation." "I much prefer hurting others." She finishes, advancing across the bed toward me.

Her lips claim mine, the intensity behind actions speak volumes of her power over me. She consumes me.

I fall into her. She turns me around onto fours and kisses down shoulder, down my side. Suddenly I hear the parting of air as she brings the pain down onto my thighs. My scream fills our home. She devours it. She sighs in contentment. My pain nourishes her Black soul.

The sting of the leather strips spreads over me. Heat, pain, desire... The culmination of all things pleasurable in one swift motion, one well placed lick of the straps against my skin. The pain ebbs away too quickly. I turn and look at my thighs, the welts are rapidly fading in a glow of light.

"Is she seriously healing me as we do this?" I groan. Bella smiles devilishly at me. "Shouldn't you be upset that your work is being erased?" Annoyance colors my tone.

"No." She says and positions herself behind me, lifting my ass high in the air. Her fingers play at my folds. I gasp and push back toward her.

"And why not?" I ask, my voice shaking with arousal. She sinks two fingers into me. I practically purr at her over my shoulder. I watch her arm as she works me. It's amazing how little effort she seems to put into the act and how perfect it feels.

"It means I don't have to hold back for fear of hurting you." She finally responds. With blinding swiftness she brings the leather down on my ass, harder than she has ever dared to before. Spots appear before my eyes and the pain doesn't even process right away. I'm silent for a moment before a wounded animal cry escapes me. I have to concentrate on catching my breath. The skin has torn, I can tell. But then, the warmth floods me again, like the best drug. Endorphins swim through my synapses and when I'm healed the extra hormones released bring me to a state of natural bliss.

Everything feels better. She repeats the process several times. She works me over so good. More than ever before. She presses a third finger into me and uses the handle of the strap to rub my swollen clit. It quickly becomes too much and the intensity of my orgasm brings tears to my eyes as it rips through me.

I don't know how long I lay recovering. My head is still swimming when I turn and see Bella. Her eyes are heavily lidded, lips pouting so perfectly. More than anything I want those lips against mine. Though my head feels clouded I lean over to her and take possesion of her mouth. Heat begins to pool between my thighs again. I speak and my words are slow.

"Taste. Want to taste." I manage to articulate. Bella moans. It's not often she sees me so utterly disadvantaged. She leans back and I slide one digit up her slit. She is wetter than I've ever seen her. "So wet. Mmm Belle." I lean down and taste her. She is sweet and sharp. I look up to meet her gaze as my tongue works her clit in a frenzy.

She doesn't look away for some moments, but her head falls back in pleasure when I slide three fingers into her. Her walls accomodate me with little fuss. She is silken against my fingertips. She feels perfect. My other hand drags nails down her thigh. Her legs tense, her hand pulls my hair.

I thrust harder into her, trying to hurt her. Her hips roll enticingly up toward my mouth. She meets my thrusts, like running onto the knife. Her back bends, arching seductively. My teeth rake over yer clit and she unravels for me. Crying out in another language. I think it has to be faery. She never ceases to amaze. I continue fucking her until I not longer feel her walls pulling at my fingers. She runs her hand throuh my pulls me up next to her. We lay in comfortable silence for a time. I'd begun to drift to sleep when her voice breaks through the cloud of exhaustion.

"Couldn't I still kill her?" She asks like a child. I turn my head to look up at her. I contemplate for a moment.

"No, I don't think so." Her face falls. "We can make them absolutely miserable though." I supply. She smiles down at me.

"Brilliant." 

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	8. That Emerald Dress

A Normal Life

Chapter 8: That Emerald Dress

A/N: So, I've edited this chapter extensively. Formatting on this site while on a cell phone is a real pain in the ass, but i think it's better now. I hadn't realized the site caused all those improper breaks, making this pook pretty sloppy. I'm back, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella... Wake up darling. We have to go to tea with Harry. Please wake up." Uncommonly stubborn and difficult to wake up. Pregnancy has done nothing for my patience with her. "If you don't get up, you'll regret it." I threaten.

One eye opens and stares daggers at me. "Do your worst, witch." She croaks. Oh is that so?

"Are you sure of that dearest?" I ask. The eye opens again and takes the sight of me in. I'm already showered and dressed. I see her contemplate whether or not to fuck with me any further. Then her eye closes and the comforter covers her head. Infuriating!

"Augamenti!" I shout, drenching her, the bed, and the floor in the over exertion of the spell. She throws the blanket down and sits up, furious. I kiss her cheek before she can speak. "You have twenty minutes to be ready to walk out of the fucking door with me and this room had better be in order as well dear." I explain and walk out of the room.

"And if I'm not?" She calls after me. Ever the belligerent one.

"I am not above withholding sex, Bella. You had best get yourself ready, you've got 18 minutes now." Her eyes narrow at me and she hops out of bed, waving her wand to put the room to rights. I make my way to the sitting room and open a witch novel. Guilty pleasure of mine. I enjoy reading what muggles think its like to have magic.

"I'm ready to go." I hear fifteen minutes later. I take in the sight of her. Fuck. She looks amazing. Before I wanted her dressed and ready to go, now I want to stay and rip her clothes off. And she knows it.

"That... That color suits you well." I say, trying to recover from the obvious oggling of moments before. Rather than her usual black dresses, today she chose a deep, rich emerald. The contrast against her skin is delectable. I see her smirk slightly, then temper herself. She picks an imaginary speck of lint off of the bodice of the garment.

"Shall we? I've dressed and cleaned the room with two minutes to spare, wench." I force my eyes from her and stand, sliding a hand below my stomach to eliviate the pulling feeling too much movement causes me.

"Yes, let's go." She grabs my hand and I apparate us to Harry's flat. I take one last painfully aroused glance at my wife. Her eyes meet my gaze. She raises a hand to cup my face, slaps me harshly and knocks on the door.

"You little-" The door opens and I plaster a smile on my face. Harry looks like a man whose been through Hell and come back. "Hello Harry, I've missed you!" I step into his open arms and feel like the world is right again. I step back and Bella offers her stiff hand. Harry looks at it for a moment before grasping it and they exchange three business-like pumps.

"You're quite pregnant, Hermione." Harry notes. A million times more even than Ron's voice at the discovery. I plaster a look of shock on my face and look down.

"Pregnant? How did this happen?!" I joke.

Harry rolls his eyes and Bella snickers. "Very funny. I guess you know that you're pregnant. I just needed to say it out loud. This time a year ago your conquests didn't even have names, just days of the week and now you're... Well you're settled. It takes a moment to process, you know." I smile and nod. Bella stiffens slightly at the mention of my old life. I grasp her hand and squeeze.

Harry's flat is modest, but tasteful. He ushers us into his dining area, where tea and biscuits are set out. I sit, gratefully and Bella takes the seat to my left. Harry sits across from us.

"Harry, I can't tell you how sorry I am that things got so out of hand with Ginny. I never wanted this to happen to you." He lifts one hand, I quiet.

"You have very little to do with the situation. I knew from the start that the two of you had something between you, I just didn't realize it was romantic. But you two were over before I began seeing her. No hard feelings." Downtrodden. That's the only word I can think of to describe him.

"Harry, how are you doing?" I ask. He looks at Bella, contemplates, then turns back to me.

"I'm just exhausted. Lily is a bit of a handful without another set of hands and eyes around. Albus is just an infant. And I'm no mom. I'm a dad. They both want Ginny. I only allow it if Arthur is around. Molly is going off the deep end as well. I found stacks of intercepted mail at the Burrow. She doesn't know that you and Ginny were an item, but she knows Ginny hates you. And Molly hates Bellatrix." Harry pulls his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose. So that explains the letters. That bitch.

"What a mess I've made of everything." I think out loud. Green eyes snap up at me.

"No. Life is messy. Your happiness is never second to anything. If this-"He gestures to Bella and my stomach. "-is what makes my best friend happy, I am willing to fight anyone who would stand in your way."

I want to put my hand over his, but Bella beats me to it. "I don't know if I've ever meant it before, but I'm sorry for the role I played in making your life hell. You're a good man, Harry Potter. If there is anything we can do to help you out, just let us know." I beam over at her. I'm still amazed at the changes in her.

"Honestly, I wanted to ask if you two could babysit Lily for a few days? You see... she's having slight jealousy issues over her brother. I can't deal with all the dressing up andhe's tea parties everyday without a her buzzing around makes it difficult to attend to Albus. And she misses her Auntie Herminny something awful." Bella's hand recoils as if burned. I laugh outright.

"Dont mind her, she wants a child, but they scare her a bit. We would be happy to. I'll just need to Lily-proof a bit. How about you drop her off tomorrow. We'll keep her for the long weekend and you can pick her up on Monday." I offer, ignoring the horror on Bella's face.

"I can't tell you what it means to me. What it will mean for Lily. Thank you two. So much." We chat about daily goings on and enjoy tea time together. It feels good to be with an old friend. It feels good to see the tension between Harry and Bella ease up. They might never be the best of friends, but getting along with one another is more than I ever expected.

We say our goodbyes and Harry walks us out. When the door closes I turn to see the dismay on Bella's face. "What do you think Molly will have to say about this? Her granddaughter staying with Me of all people!" I smile and grab her hand.

"I highly doubt Harry is going to tell her." I explain and we apparate home. I see that she has more to say on the subject. I place a finger over her lips. "Don't." I drag her to our bedroom.

"I thought we were Lily-proofing." She says. I laugh outright.

"Dear, haven't you noticed that I'm pregnant and anal retentive? Everything is already baby proofed. I wasn't about to tell Harry that we couldn't take Lily with us now because I need to shag you senseless." My hand moves to her hip, sliding upward and grasping the back of her neck. Comprehension dawns on her face and she smirks. "Right now." I add.

I shed my clothing quickly and step into our harness. "Am I depraved for finding you pregnant, with a cock on, incredibly sexy?" She asks. I feel my lips smear into a grin.

"Yes, but I'm not any better. I feel incredibly sexy. And I love that you think so." I reply, smirking. I want to play tonight. I'm feeling rather... bad. "On your knees." I demand. She stands, staring defiance at me. I can always tell when she wants me harsh. She disobeys me.

"No, ill rumple my dress." Her aristocratic nose turns up at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sod the fucking dress." Even I am surprised by my low growl. My hand tangles into her hair. I shove her down to her knees, hard. "Open" I say. Still defiant. "Why you want to test the woman who is carrying your child, and consequently a ton of extra hoemones, is beyond me sweetheart." I warn. No response.

Fine.

"I was being nice, letting you get it wet. But you can just forget that now." I turn her onto her hands and knees. The baby makes other positions difficult.

I lift her skirts and bunch them around her waist. "No panties? We just brunched with Harry. Very naughty. In fact... you've been behaving very badly all day. One might think you want to be punished." I dig my fingernails into her hips, pulling her backward toward the sweet torment.

She groans as the crescents form on her pale skin. I let go and slap her across her perfect ass. She cries out and I lean forward to place my lips against the red handprint. She shivers as the coolness of my lips contrasts with the heat of her skin. I slide my fingers between her folds and find her soaking.

"You gave me an impossibly short time to get ready! Undergarments weren't a priority!" She huffs out. I laugh.

"You're very wet my love. Did the fabric against your bare skin do this?" I'm curious.

"No." I smirk. She doesn't like to play this role in our games. Doesn't want to tell me why she's so wet

"Tell me." I order. To punctuate the demand I position my cock at her entrance. Her breath catches and she tries to push back on me. I brace my hands on her ass, keeping her from what she wants. "Darling just say what I want to hear and ill give you every inch."

"Watching you talk to other people makes me possessive..." I push forward a bit, giving her the head. "Oh fuck! ...and Harry mentioned about the women you used to fuck." I thrust another two inches. "Yes god...Made me start thinking about how I wanted to show you who you belong to." She grits out. I have almost the entire length into her before my protruding stomach hits her. I run my hands over the small of her back and lean forward, pushing her shoulders down, breasts flush against the floor.

"Spread your legs a bit wider, my love." She does, and I angle her to point up toward me. I slide the last two inches in to her. I hold still for a moment. "Do you think your back can take this angle for long?" Her spine is sharply arched and just beautiful, but I know how impracticable it is of me to expect her to hold it long.

"I can manage. Now fuck me." I quirk and eyebrow she can't see and grab her hips, pushing in even deeper. She gasps. I begin a brutal pace and it doesn't take long before her moans turn to cries of pleasure and pain. I see her bracing herself for each oncoming thrust. I slide my hand around her body and press my thumb, cruelly, against her clit. I give her no choice in coming. Her body is forced to bend to my will. I can feel her walls pressing agsinst my thrusts and I push harder, no respite. Her body is wracked with the force of it and she sobs obscenities.

"Please... I can't take more." She finally admits defeat. But I'm not sure that's true. I slow my thrusts. Almost pulling out, I slide just the first two inches slowly in and out. My hands caress her hips, waist, and thighs gently. I touch all of the smooth skin I can reach.

"You look beautiful darling." I sweetly whisper. "I love you." She moans gently, wiping tears from her eyes and sniffs.

"I love you. That was mean." She explains. I nod.

"Yes my sweet. It was punishment. Are you sorry?" She turns and her darkened eyes regard me in contrition. My heart breaks a bit at the sight

"Oh your daughter is going to be able to get anything she wants if she inherits that expression. But it's not going to work today love. You have to say it." Her eyes narrow. I don't think she's even noticed that her hips have begun to roll gently back onto my shallow thrusts. "It's just three little words." I insist.

"I'm sorry... Warden." The last words sounds like spitting glass. I pull out and turn onto my back, sliding below her.

"Good girl." She moans as my hands grip her outer thighs, pulling her sex down onto my mouth. This time I'm gentle in my stroking, loving her. I look up her body to see her parted lips and closed eyes. She is gorgeous. Perfect. I encourage her to ride with my hands, she does. Her second orgasm is sweet and gentle, her whispers and body almost calm in comparison to the first. I lick her until she lifts up out of my reach.

She helps me up and we move to the bed after removing her dress and my strap. Her lips find mine, her arms around me. And for today everything is lovely. "Next time just behave." I whisper. She balks and I cover her mouth with my own again. "I love you." She sighs contentedly and nuzzles my nose.

"I love you too." The words burn with the same intensity as ever. The smile becomes a smirk suddenly and she begins kissing her way down my body. Her eyes stay on mine for as long as they can before my stomach inteferes. I can feel her lips ghosting over my sex. "Let me show you how much." She says, her breath tickling against me. The giggle dies in my throat and comes out as a needy moan.

I relish this, knowing that Lily will be taking up our time for the next three days. I only hope my Belle doesn't realize we are in over our heads with this baby business.

* * *

A/N: I know I have been away too long to be demanding. But I can't help myself. Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


	9. Cinnamon Toasts

A Normal Life?

Chapter 9: Cinnamon Toasts

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up before I start class again tomorrow. Then I'll be on a slow pace for this story again for a while. Enjoy! Also, in regards to the discontinuity of Harry and Ginny's children; in the warden story, Albus was their eldest and Ginny was pregnant. I find I dislike that arrangement and for the pruposes of my own sanity, Albus has been changed to Lily's younger brother, the child Ginny was pregnant with in the original warden story. Lily is four, as its been a year since the Warden days and Hermione is in her fifth month now. Whew!

* * *

"I wants cinnamon toasts!" I hear a giggly four year old proclaim. I look over at the bedside clock. Its 10:02 and I can't believe I'm still in bed. I rest back on my pillow for a moment longer, listening to the telltale sounds that my lover is in the kitchen. Pots and pans crash as she rummages through the cabinet. I sit up and place my feet on the floor.

I silently make my way to the kitchen, still out of sight of the two people inside. Bella turns to Lily.

"Is that how we ask for something Lily?" Bella prompts, one eyebrow raised expectantly. The child in question shakes her head no. "Try again." Bella offers, gently. Lily's eyebrows knit in concentration.

"Mays I please have some cinnamon toasts, Auntie Bell?" She asks, slowly. I smile. It is Monday morning and Bella has vowed that she would send the girl back home with better manners than when she arrived. Green eyes widen in an impossibly adorable expression of triumph. "I did it good!" She exclaims and turns to Bella. "Didn't I?" Even a hardened ex-criminal can't resist the charm of this child.

"Yes, you did quite well, little one." Lily preens and turns to see me walking in. The scraping of wooden chair legs across wood floors is jarring and suddenly I feel the full weight of a four year old girl slam against my legs.

"Morning Auntie Hermione!" I look down shocked. She said my name correctly. She doesn't noticed as I wish her a good morning in return. I watch as she whispers to my stomach. "Good morning little cousin in there." I melt. Could she be any more adorable?

I feel an arm come to rest around me. Lips press against my neck."Good morning love." I smile and turn slightly to kiss Bella's cheek. "Lily and I have been practicing saying your name." The double meaning of the sentence isn't lost on me and I blush.

"Oh, yeah! I can say Her-my-oh-nee now!" Lily demonstrates excitedly. Bella leans down and scoops the girl up from my legs. She places her back in the chair and pokes her on the nose, eliciting a giggle.

"And I can say it later." She whispers on her way back to the stove. I shiver and swat at her playfully.

"May I also have some cinnamon toast, please?" I ask, making a point to show Lily that we practice what we preach. I wink at her as she nods.

"You said it really good!" Her tone takes on a professional note. I laugh.

"Well, I taught your Aunt Bella all she knows about manners, didn't I dear?" My smirk goes unnoticed by Lily, who regales me with the things she has learned this morning. Black eyes meet mine, smoldering with the memories of the lessons I taught her in Azkaban.

"I think I'll need reminding of those lessons darling." She replies.

"Yeah, sometimes I need to learn something two times before I remember it." Lily interjects. We break our eye contact. I turn to Lily.

"I think everyone is like that sweetie." I shift my attention back to my Bella. Domesticity looks good on her. Its reassuring to see how quickly she was able to get comfortable with Lily around. We enjoy a quiet breakfast and begin cleaning up when a knock on the door interrupts us. "I'll get it." I say and make my way over to the door. I open it to find Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur on the other side of it. Oh shit. The two women are fuming. Harry and Arthur look uncomfortable.

"Where is my daughter?" Ginny practically shrieks. Lily must have heard her, I process the sound of socked feet approaching. The girl stops short at the look on her mother's face and clings to my leg. Ginny holds her arms out to the girl. "Come on sweetie, you're going home." Her terse tone does nothing to make the girl move toward her.

"Whys are you mad mama?" Lily asks.

"Because your father left you with two bad ladies, now come on!" Harry steps in front of her. Bella approaches from the kitchen, having heard the commotion.

"You bitch!" Molly screeches. Bella stops short momentarily, before stepping in front of me and her unborn child.

"I don't know what this is about, but you'll watch your language in front of the little one and stop looking at Hermione that way. No harm has come to this child while she was here. If anything we have helped teach her to behave a bit better." She looks to Harry and smiles. "She's picking up on manners quite well. Clever girl you're raising." Ginny is still trying to persuade Lily to come to her.

I take a knee and look Lily in the eye. "You don't have to be scared of your mum. She isn't angry with you, go ahead and give her and your dad a hug." She nods and grabs Harry's hand, he walks her over to Ginny. To her credit the woman softens immediately, once her daughter is no longer near me.

I turn toward Molly. "You stole all the letters that told me I could come home. How dare you?" I demand. Arthur tenses. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I thought I was a fugitive, for a year!" He nods.

"I know, but just as your partner stands in front of you, I stand in front of mine. I'm sorry for what you've gone through, but you need to get used to the fact that not everyone is able to get over the past. Molly has good reason not to trust Bellatrix." He explains. I know he isn't wrong.

"She's changed." I insist. I wish that I could make them see. Molly scoffs. "You should have seen how good she is with Lily. Kind and gentle. She isn't the same woman, dogma and war made her what she was, that isn't the woman who stands in front of me now. Protecting me. Protecting her muggle-born partner and half- blood child." I feel fury crashing off of me like waves. The baby doesn't like all of this commotion. A dim glow emits from my stomach.

"This discussion can wait." Harry intervenes, Lily sitting happily on his hip. "Lily is just fine. Your worries are moot. And you're upsetting my daughter. Enough. Go home." He looks to Arthur, who nods and takes Molly's hand, with a crack they're gone.

"Harry what happened?" I ask, bewildered. The glow hasn't subsided. Ginny eyes it as if the memory of the last time she witnesed this is just on the tip of her tongue. I know she won't find the memory she is looking for and supress a smirk.

"What happened is he left my baby with you two harlots!" Ginny spits. Lily's brow knits in confusion.

"Mama, what does harlot mean?" She asks quizically. Ginny is taken aback.

"I told you to watch your language in front of her. Like a right sponge." Bella sneers at Ginny. Her face colors.

"It means... not very nice ladies." She explains carefully.

"No! They are nice! Theys been teaching me how to say things proper and they took me to the zoo and read me stories! They are nice!" Lily insists.

"Sounds like you've had a busy weekend, my sweet girl." Harry says, hugging his daughter close. Ginny's mouth is hanging open. I resist the urge to reach over and close it. Lily goes on telling Harry about her time at the zoo. I turn to Bella.

"Would you mind packing Lily's bag and bringing it down here?" I ask gently.

"I don't want to leave you down here." She speaks through gritted teeth. I kiss her cheek. Motioning for her to go ahead. She finally does, only after death glaring Ginny.

"Harry, she was very well behaved and we would be happy to have her stay again, if things ever settle down." Ginny begins to balk at that, but Harry silences her with a glare. Bella approaches with the girl's bag. Its much fuller since we went to the zoo and she couldn't choose between which plush animals she wanted. Bella smirks when Lily reaches for the stuffed snake. I'm quite certain she left that one dangling out of the bag on purpose.

"It was lovely having you stay, Lily." I say, letting her wrap her arms tightly around my neck. She does the same for Bellatrix, who continues to sneer at Ginny. Bella laughs as the girl pokes her on the nose.

"You be sure to mind your manners and help your Dad out, yes?" She asks half playfully and half serious. Lily nods, the picture of obedience. Bella smiles and pokes her nose in return.

"What do you say?" Harry asks Lily. She thinks for a moment then her face lights up.

"Thanks you Aunties!" She yells. The three of us beam at the girl, Ginny looks like she is sucking on lemons. I close the door on them and move to take a seat.

"I knew this was going to be a shit show once they found out." Bella huffs out, taking the seat next to me. I nod.

"But it was worth it." I say, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, she is a great kid." Bella replies. "Darling?" She prods. I open an eye and turn to her.

"Yes?" She shifts her eyes from me to the fireplace.

"So... I know that was a lot of stress... but I may or may not have invited my sister over for tea..." She trails off.

"If you mean you invited her over for tea this afternoon, they might put me in prison." She bites her lip. "Really Bella? You couldn't just visit her on your own? I'm in no mood to have her looking down her nose at me!" This is too much all in one day. I know its unfair to be cross with her, but I can't help it.

"She knows I won't tolerate her bullshit toward you. You don't have to worry about that. I'll make this up to you." Her lips begin kissing the hollow of my throat, moving across and up, until she bubbles on my ear. I moan gently. "Lets go take a shower and get dressed. I'll prepare for tea and you can finish that book you haven't gotten to read since Friday." I know she is manipulating me, using my hormones against me, but I let her.

I stand, pulling her along with me. "You owe me so much more than shower sex and some reading time. I was going to have both of those anyway." I sound petulant. I don't care.

"What would you say if I told you I'd gone to New York while you and Lily napped yesterday and our freezer is full of honey lavender macarons?" I moan again.

"I'd say its a start." I tease, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. Bella slides her hands over my hips and up my pajama shirt. She traces the curve of my waist snd reaches around my body to cup my breasts. I inhale sharply when fingers close around my nipples. They strain against her fingers. She moves her hands up further, pulling my shirt off.

One hand travels down my torso to play at the waistband of my silk pajama bottoms. The other grasps my hair, pulling head backward. Her teeth ravage my neck and her tongue immediately soothes. One finger dips between my folds, finding my arousal, she hisses in approval.

She releases my hair and tastes me off of her finger. The sight nearly makes me come undone. Suddenly Bella pushes the pants over my hips, letting them fall to the floor. She holds my hand as I step I to the shower and makes quick work of removing her clothing.

I scoot over and she steps in. I watch in fascinstion as the water rolls down her perfect skin and soaks into her hair. Sometimes I wonder how on earth this woman came to be mine.

Without warning I find one of my legs lifted to rest on the side of the tub, my back pressed against the cold tile wall. An involuntarily gasp passes my lips, swallowed shortly after by her mouth. I feel her enter me, the thrust harsh and unyielding. I moan into her mouth, my hands and nails cluching at her back.

I adjust to her pace, hard but not overly fast. She curls her fingers inside me, twisting and pressing on all the places she knows make my knees weak. Again, she gives no warning before picking up the pace. One hand reaches up to grip the pole holding the curtain. I try and fail to keep up with her thrusts. She's got me pinned to the wall, forcing me to take more than I think I can.

She falls suddenly to her knees and begins thrusting upward into me. I psnic as the hand that clutched her back seeks something to hold onto. I settle for bracing myself on the wall next to me. I know I'm calling out her name, but I can't recall deciding to do so. She knows she has me close and she keeps me on the ledge, slowing enough to deny me what I need.

"Bella..." The word emerges as growl. She halts her ministrations altogether and I sob.

"Yes?" She asks, licking her fingers again. I could kill her. Or... I could one up her. I smirk and grab her wrist, bringing her fingers to my mouth and cleaning myself off of her hand. She twists her wrist from my grip. "I wasn't finished." She says, sliding her tongue between her fingers.

"Neither was I." I deadpan and grab her hair, pressing her mouth against me. Her moan vibrates through my sex and I feel the first pull of release in my abdomen. He tongue plays across my clit, drawing circles. Just before I come she enters me again, hard. My walls close around her hand and I cry out, wave after wave hits me and still I grip her hair, not allowing her to stop. Finally the orgasm slows to a throb.

I pull her to her feet by her hair and crash my lips against hers. I taste myself on her tongue and moan into her mouth. Finally we part. I note that the glow of my stomach hasn't subsided, not paying it too much attention as my lover's skilled fingers begin washing my hair.

"If your sister is as annoying as I imagine she will be, you're going to owe me so many more of these." I grumble, gesturing to my pussy. She laughs.

"Whatever you say." She replies, sincerely. It's a good answer. It appeases the dominance in me. I sigh as she continues to clean my body, imagining the ways I'm going to make her pay for springing this on me so suddenly.

* * *

A/N: Hit that button! Tell me how you love it. (It might encourage me to write my papers faster and thus, get back to this faster)


	10. Shedding Some Light

A Normal Life?

Chapter 10: Shedding some light

A/N: Chapter was nearly done. It kept nagging me. So here it is! Now if only I could be so enthused for my homework! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

I can't say I am excited to have tea with Narcissa Malfoy. The stoic woman is not the most pleasant company. I can recall all too clearly the passive assistance she gave her sister... my lover in torturing me. While I've worked past my anger at Bella for what she's done, I've made no strides in forgiving her fair-haired sister. In fact if I didn't have to deal with her at all... that would be much preferred.

But all the same, here I am, awaiting the arrival of one Narcissa Malfoy. The flames in our fireplace blaze green and the woman in question steps, regally, from the hearth. Bella stands and walks over to her sister, whose nose is up in the air as she looks around our sitting room.

Bella embraces her and ushers her toward me, holding a hand out to me. I place my own in it gently, but do not allow her to pull me to my feet. I stand on my own, unwilling to allow any form of weakness to show. Crystal eyes take in the display as a blonde eyebrow raises.

"Miss Granger." She greets, the picture of politeness, inclining her head slightly toward me. I return the gesture and hear Bellatix release a breath. I watch as my lover first pulls out one chair, her eyes on me. I take it. As is proper, she pulls out another for her sister, attending first to the woman carrying her child, then family. I am impressed by how easily she falls into the role of polite gentlewoman hostess.

Now that formalities are out of the way, conversation takes on an easier tone. "How are you sister?" Bella asks, her eyes shining with concern for her youngest sibling.

"Well, Draco is moving his way up in the aurors, Potter is fair, allowing his abilities to determine his place, no passing him over do to... past indiscretions. Lucius is one of the few still incarcerated at Azkaban. So I don't have to deal with him. Which is a comfortable change..."

"Is there something more?" I gently ask. Sharp eyes rake over me once more. They flit back over to her sister.

"Yes, well... I am in the process of divorcing. I will be Narcissa Black once more in one month's time." A small smile graces her lips. I watch the smirk pull at my Belle's mouth.

"And Draco?" She asks excitedly.

"You know the laws. Lucius is unable to claim his own birth right, making me the sole benefactor of the Malfoy estate, which will become another asset of the Black family name and Draco is to be my heir. Draco Black." Her expression is unmistakably satisfied. I am baffled by these pure blood laws.

"He'll give up the name he has always had?" I ask neutrally. Both women look to me as though seeing me for the first time.

"It is the stronger name." Bella answers simply. I nod, seeing that this is merely the way. "Draco Black. The first of his name. Your Dragon has done well. You've seen him into a proper position in this new world. I'm proud of you." Narcissa does the closest I've ever seen to beaming at the praise

"Thank you." Her response is tempered, but genuine. My heart warms to see the exchange. Stilted as it is, due to my presence, among other factors, I'm certain, there is warmth in this family that I am now a part of.

"I'm very pleased that you are happy with the way things are going." I say. Narcissa turns her small smile in my direction and tilts her head toward me again. Bella nods subtly at me. I've done well. Though I don't really give a damn what her family thinks of me, it is best for everyone involved that I am more accepted than not. Better for our baby.

"Cissy, what of the tapestry?" Bella asks. Narcissa reaches into the pocket of her robes and pulls out a swatch of cloth. She places it delicately on the open space in the room and waves her wand. I am surprised to see the Black family tree spread across the carpet in my sitting room. I recoil a bit, remembering the darkness of the object, wanting to be far away from it, lest my daughter pick up some of it. But no overly dark waves come rolling out of the enchanted tapestry.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have brought this into your home whilst you're child is still... impressionable, if it weren't neutral." I nod, eyes still narrowed at the tree. I notice the burned off names have been restored. "Now Bella, I've been able to ciphon out most of the old dogma from this relic, but a few things remain." Bella nods, indicating that she should continue.

"As you can see, our sister and cousin have been returned to our noble family tree. I have removed the dark stain of Walburga's magic from it. Also, I've altered the very stitching of the tapestry, allowing half-blood progeny to claim their place. As you see our niece is now properly displayed." I watched her wand points to Tonks' name.

"And Hermione?" Bella asks, trying and failing to hide how anxious the question makes her.

"I was getting there. You can see that Ted is connected to our sister. It is possible, but there are stipulations for both Hermione and the child." Here she turns to me. "My dear, you must marry my sister. Take your place on the tree and in turn your daughter's place will be secured." My mouth is hanging open. I know this. I'm fully aware of it. But I can't seem to do anything about it.

I take in the two witches sharing a worried look. Bella looks hurt, then furious. Narcissa fiercly protective. Oh, god dammit. They are talking in hushed tones. I catch bits and pieces of it, wishing I could just respond, but my tongue feels thick, dry and sticking to the roof of my mouth.

"Hermione, say something." My eyes harden slightly. I don't appreciate the tone being taken with me. This is a pretty serious bomb. I need to process. I hold a finger up, not giving even a single damn about how rude it is and take a sip of water. That helps a bit.

"If you two would kindly calm down, you're going to upset the baby and while she won't do anything to Bella, I can't be certain of how concerned she is for her aunt's welfare." I turn pointedly to Narcissa. She raises an eyebrow, noting the glow of my stomach.

"That... glowing. It happens often?" She asks. I'm only slightly less comfortable discussing my baby with this woman, than discussing marriage and inheritance.

"Yes, nearly constantly for the last few days. At first it was just when I felt unsafe, now whenever I have any moderately strong emotion." I explain.

"How many months along are you?" My eyes narrow at her.

"A few days shy of seven." I reply. Her eyes cut to Bella. The look is serious.

"Well don't just look at one another, tell me too." I demand. No more politeness in my countenance.

"When the glow is steady and constant, you've come to term. It's not something that has been documented in medical history since... well, since Bella. A baby so magical that it feeds off the magic from her parents. It speeds up the process. Your daughter is nearly ready to be born." Um... what the actual fuck?

"You were a glow worm baby too?!" Bella shrinks back. "Are you seriously telling me that you knew what this is about and didn't tell me? And now I'm nearly at term and we have to get married? Immediately?" Narcissa sits back, an amused smirk gracing her mouth.

"I didn't want you to get all wound up. Its really not a big deal." Is she fucking kidding? Narcissa raises her eyebrows at her older sister.

"Not a big deal? Bella you know how difficult this child is going to 's going to be... well, your child. After all..." I chuckle lightly. She makes a good point. Bella sneers at her younger sister and I see their resemblance more than ever.

"Yes. She's already difficult. Doesn't let me sleep on my left side. Doesn't let me eat certain things. Doesn't like when I'm not close to Bella." I turn to my soon to be wife. "The list of things that are going to be your responsibility just got longer." She rolls her eyes. I've slowly been adding things to what Bella is going to do. Such as diaper changing, testing which foods the baby is willing to eat, getting up in the middle of the night, etc. I know I'll end up doing just as much as she will, but its fun to threaten her with.

"So, Cissy. Will you bind our hands?" Hold up. Like now? Narcissa nods.

"Of course, I brought the family chain." She pulls out a thin strand of beautiful metal. It literally twinkles.

"You're saying this is going to happen within the next few minutes? And is that platinum?!" I ask. Bella raises her eyebrows.

"Do you not want to be my wife and secure our family legacy? And of course it is, what else would we use?" She says it as though I must be slow. If my eyes had the ability she would be in pain right now. Sadly I find myself absent the skill. My expression lets her know that I will be implementing the skills I do have later tonight while we consummate whatever happens in a hand binding.

"Why do I work if you're so rich?" I demand. I know its in poor taste. Bella looks horrified when Narcissa laughs outright.

"You'll be thankful she allows it once that baby is born. You'll need the reprieve." My eyes widen, horrified. I knew having Bellatrix Black's child wasn't going to be easy, but I seriously underestimated the gravity of the situation if it's making Narcissa laugh.

"Merlin, never mind. Shall we just do this already then?" I huff.

"Oh, now you're in a hurry?" Bella rolls her eyes at me. I send her a warning glare.

"Do you have a death wish today?!" I ask softly. She holds up two hands, slowly backing away from me.

"Now, Hermione, that's the hormones talking." She says gently. I allow myself to calm down.

"You're lucky there are more macarons in the freezer. And you will be giving me a proper wedding once all of this inheritance nonsense is sorted." I turn my attention to the smirking blonde.

"You've got macarons?" She asks. I beam at her.

"Honey lavender. You're welcome to a few once you've bound me to your insufferable sister." All of this is ridiculous. I'm done trying to process it. I hold my hand out for Bella to take, she does, annoyed at the progression of events.

Narcissa begins an intricate knot. "Bellatrix Black, do you enter this union with clear mind and conscience, free of reservations and of your own volition?" I note the lack of any mention of love in this question. Pure bloods.

"I do."

"Hermione Granger, do you enter this union with clear mind and conscience, free of reservations and of your own volition?" I don't care if this is merely a matter of business in the pure blood world. I look at my woman and smile.

"I do." I allow a moment to pass before adding. "I love you." Narcissa appears startled. But my Belle, my fierce, crazed woman, she grabs my other hand eithher free hand and brings it to her lips.

Narcissa finally pulls the last loop of the knot together. "This knot serves as a symbol of the strength of your love for one another. Your devotion, your willingness and choice to live, two as one. Seal the bond with a kiss." Despite my hang ups about all of this being sprung upon me, I feel a warmth growing in me.

I'm married. Good god, I'm married to the woman of my nightmares and dreams. I press my lips to Bella's gently, with a reverence normally reserved for our private moments of recovery from violent coupling.

The blonde witch delicately clears her throat. I flip her my middle finger and continue kissing my wife. My wife. I hear as she turns on her heel and takes a few steps. "It worked!" She exclaims. Finally Bella and I seperate and take a look.

The tapestry has added a delicate vine connecting me to Bella. My name now reads Hermione Granger-Black. I watch as two more intricate lines weave themselves from our names, nearly coming together, but not quite. "So that's done then? I'm on it, baby is about to be on it, we're good?" I ask. Narcissa holds her hand over the knot and it quickly undoes itself, she takes out a daggar and cuts two pieces, snapping one around each of our wrists.

"Yes, welcome to our family. Now how about those macarons?" Narcissa smiles, walking in the direction of our kitchen.

Bella stares after her for a moment. "It's amazing how much happier that woman is without a husband." She murmurs.

"Yes, it really is." I hold out my hand, she takes it. I lead her to the kitchen after her sister. She slides a hand down to the small of my back, tracing nonsensical patterns there. Thats all it takes these days and I want to slam her against walls, tear into her.

"Soon my love. This won't take long." She kisses my hair and I note the black glint in her eyes. Either she's going to do something I'll love or there's something she knows that I don't. We find Narcissa in the freezer, moth agape.

"So many macarons..." She murmurs. My protective instincts give a kick at seeing another woman eyeing my pastries. "Why are there so many?!" I peek into the freezer. My god there are a lot. I didn't realize Bella had cast an extension charm on the freezer.

"My wife is pregnant and irritable. What you're feasting your eyes on, dear sister, is about a year's worth of 'get out of argument, free' cards." I laugh good and hard. It still pleases me that Bella has taken to muggle culture, like monopoly. Narcissa cocks her head to the side, about to ask and pauses, seemingly deciding she doesn't care.

"Cissy?" Bella begins in her most endearing voice. The kind of voice that scares me, because it means she wants something. The blonde's eyes narrow. Ah, so she knows this voice too. "I can pack some of them up for you to take home..." My eyes widen of their own accord. Shes politely kicking her sister out. Oh my.

The ascension of Narcissa's eyebrow seems to take a lifetime. Then time speeds back u upo and she bristles, shaking off her ire at the situation. "Of course. A hand binding is something to be celebrated by the happy couple." She turns to me l. "Come dear, see me to the sitting room while my sister stews in her discomfort." Ouch. Bella's eyes close gently, letting the gibe roll off her back.

I stride forward and hold out my arm. Narcissa's thin arm slides through mine and I see her out of the kitchen. I can hear Bella rummaging about, packing up some treats for her sister. Once we are in the hall a brilliant smile crosses the blonde's mouth.

"I do so love poking fun at her and the occasions to do so are rare. She must really love you to shirk her darling baby sister. I'm glad you two found one another." We walk into the sitting room. She shrinks the tapestry again and slips it into her bag.

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad our daughter will have her place." I reply.

"And you dear. You're stuck with this crazy family now." She kisses my cheek gently. " Welcome." She whispers. I am more than a little ashamed at the shiver that passes up my spine and the blush on my face. Why do all Black women seem to perspire pure sexuality? Sweet Merlin!

I take a step that's probably larger than polite, away from her. "Yes, well... thank you again." I say and stride out of the room, assuming she'll follow. I assume correctly.

When we reach the kitchen, I situate myself between Bella's arms. Meaning to convey a very simple message. Something along the lines of 'yes my hormones are raging and you're gorgeous but I woukd never stray.'

"She is loyal, sister." Narcissa comments idly, examining the paper bag filled with macarons. Bella groans.

"What did you do?" She demands.

"I merely used my charms in the ways they were intended. She noticed and all but scampered off. She is loyal." She straightens her robes a bit, even though they're already impeccable. "Now, I'll leave you two, have a lovely evening. And do floo me when that baby is ready to come into the world. You've been glowing for over an hour." I look down. Shit. Nearly constant.

I hear Narcissa call out her destination and the roar of flames take her from our sittig room. I sigh. "Well, that went well I think." I turn, staring, dumbfounded.

"I'd hate to imagine how things would have gone badly then." I spit.

"She likes you. Approves. You were exceptional." I smirk a bit at the compliment. I back her up against the countertop.

"I'll show you exceptional..." My hands slide down her waist as my lips press against her clavicle. Her moan drives me on, my fingers dig into her sides. She whimpers and that's when I feel the magic swell inside me.

My hands and mouth still. "What's wrong?" Bella asks, her head rolling forward on her neck.

"Either... you've turned me on more than ever before. Or my water just broke." I explain. We look down at the puddle beneath me. Well this is just great...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your patience. See you all after finals! Hit that button! Tell me how you love it.


	11. An Abnormal Conclusion

A Normal Life?

Chapter 11: An Abnormal Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, I am merely taking liberties with them for amusement.

A/N: Thank you all for sticking this out! It took a very long time for me to think of a conclusion to this story that I didn't loathe. I can only hope that you find it as satisfying as I do. I may or may not be throwing out one shots of Anila growing up. That'll be a bumpy ride for sure! Enjoy!

* * *

Sixteen hours, twenty two minutes. Two and a half dozen sincere promises never to get me pregnant again. One broken hand, a black eye, bruised rib (all since healed) and probably some feelings hurt (not yet healed). Only one apology and I don't care, you try pushing a child out of you and feeling remorse, dammit! But here she is. Our daughter.

She's beautiful and perfect. With round, brown eyes, wispy black hair, softly pointed nose. Her fingers wrap around one of mine. I'm in love. She and Bella regard one another slowly. There is a recognition of sorts there.

"What are we naming her?" The nurse asks, none too cheerfully. Bella looks to me.

"Her name is Anila Black." I reply. The nurse smiles thinly. I can tell she doesn't like any of this. She fills in the document.

"And who is the father?" She asks. Bella stiffens.

"You're looking at her." She replies darkly. The nurse's eyes widen. She nods and fills the lines in. Leaving the room as quickly as she possibly can. No thought spared for propriety. Not in the same room as Bellatrix Black.

Narcissa walks in, turning her head and watching the nurse shuffle out. "What did you do to that mediwitch?" She asks, shaking her head at her older sister. She moves toward the baby in my arms, adoration apparent. Had someone told me a year ago that Narcissa Black would be practically cooing at the love child Bellatrix Black and I gave life to, I would have laughed long and hard, then found a nice cell to put them in.

Now here we are. And here Anila is. Ten perfect fingers and toes, adorable face, baby smell and all. Two women who have known much destruction, somehow managed to create something perfect.

Narcissa motions to take the baby from my arms and while I am loathe to part from her, I allow it. Anila looks up into her aunt's eyes and immediately becomes fussy. I'm surprised, she was such a good judge of character in the womb.

And before I can comment on it, Bella has her wand at Narcissa's throat. Her eyes are so hard and determined that realization dawns on me.

"Give the baby back to Hermione or I will kill you where you stand." Bella's voice is ice and fire all at once. This fake Narcissa continues to look down at my baby. My daughter and smiles.

"You. You don't deserve this. You ruined her. You shouldn't get this happy life. You should have died when my mother killed you." Ah. Ginny then.

"Do you think I don't know that? Of course I don't deserve all of this happiness." Her eyes flicker to me. "But she's seen fit to share her light with me and you don't get to decide that I can't have it. Don't make me kill you." Bella says, pressing her wand against Ginny's throat.

"Don't kill her, Bella. You'll be thrown back in Azkaban. Then she wins anyway." I spit. Ginny's back is to me. I stand quietly, my body protesting at the movement, child labor is not an easy task.

"Where she belongs!" Ginny shouts, pushing forward on Bella's wand. "Go ahead. Kill me. I'm sure you can look into your sister's eyes and say the words. Wouldn't even bother you." This bitch...

"Will you shut up? She isn't a monster anymore, Ginny. She's my wife, you're holding our baby. Just hand her back to me and no one has to get hurt." Anila's wide eyes search for my voice. Her eyes find me and I smile. She calms a bit.

"This should be my baby! That woman ruined you! She took you from me." Ginny protests. I venture another step closer.

"She took nothing. She merely awoke in me what was already there, dormant. I could never have been yours." I say softly.

Bella looks to me and her eyes plead with me. "Just let me kill her. I'm more than justified in this situation." Ginny takes the moment of us talking to try and move toward the door. My patience is shot now.

I seize the moment and grab at the blonde locks that don't belong on the head their attached to and yank, wrapping my arm around Ginny's throat. "I'll break your fucking neck where you stand. No one would think me wrong to do so. Are you understanding the situation now?" I demand. The neck in my arm moves, nodding in the affirmative.

"Bella, take the baby." My wife moves forward, reaching for Anila but she doesn't make it to Ginny before she drops my daughter. Time slows as I watch my baby fall, her face contorted in fear, a cry escaping her tiny lips. Bella is quick, conjuring a soft surface, pillow it looks like, to catch the baby.

She quickly stoops to snatch the baby up and cradle her. The first time she's holding our daughter and she looks so right. So beautiful is the sight, I nearly lose my grip on the woman between my hands.

"Give me one good reason not to end you now." Even I'm surprised by the growl that has replaced my speaking voice. Ginny laughs.

"Because I didn't use polyjuice this time. You'd actually be killing this one's-" She motions to Bella. "-ruddy sister." An unsettling laugh falls from Narcissa's lips. My eyes widen. Of course. Shes cursed. Forbidden magic. I loosen my grip on neck and petrify Narcissa's form.

It's clear the moment the curse lifts, Narcissa's face immediately reverts to signature sneer. I lift the body bind off of the blonde. "That little ginger-haired cunt cursed me." She huffs.

"Where did it happen? Where is she?" I ask.

"I can't remember. I wasn't even at the hospital yet..." She sits heavily in one of the chairs.

"Hermione, take the baby." Bella says, kissing Anila on the nose and pushing her into my arms. I cradle my sweet girl and I don't bother trying to stop my wife. Nothing is going to change her mind right now, she needs to cool off and I doubt she will actually find Ginny in her emotionally charged state.

"Are you okay? The baby?" Narcissa asks, staying a few steps back. I appreciate the space, as she was just cursed to try and steal my dsughter from me.

"Yes, I- I'm fine. Anila is doing fine. Please, go find your sister. Justified or not, she will still be held accountable on the off chance she finds Ginny and kills her." Narcissa nods, moving toward Anila and I, she kisses the baby's forehead and squeezes my shoulder.

Then she's gone.

The nurse walks in, unaware of all that has transpired in her absence. I raise my wand at her and she takes a startled step backward.

"Tell me my daughter's name." Bella and I were careful not to say it in front of Ginny and I'm grateful now.

"What's the meaning of this?! You named your daughter Anila Black!" The woman shrieks. I sigh and lower my wand.

"I'm sorry, we've already had an attempt to kidnap and harm the baby. I had to know that you weren't under a curse." I explain, wrapping the baby up tight. "I know you're meant to bring her down to the new born ward, but I'm keeping her with me."

"I understand completely... where is- er..." She stumbles.

"My wife? Out, seeking revenge. Her sister is out, seeking her. It's sort of... normal in this family." I sigh out. We were never going to be normal.

"Should I summon the Aurors? They can provide a guard. If the baby is in danger, it's best to have them around. And you are quite close with Harry Potter." She says. I nod.

"Yes, call Harry. Thank you." I turn back to the bed. I need to sit. Anila's eyes close and open slowly. The poor thing is tired. Merlin, I'm tired too. I sit, and then lay back. I hum softly to Anila and her eyes close, mine soon follow.

* * *

When I wake, the sun is setting. It must have been about two hours. Bella and Narcissa haven't returned. I hope that nothing has happened.

"Hello?" I call out. It is unnerving, the quiet stillness. Harry opens the door, casting shadows into the room.

"Hey, Hermione." He says. No. I watch the features changing. Polyjuice again. Not willing to risk her husband's life it seems.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Ginny?!. Where is my baby?!" I demand. Fucking mediwitch didn't even check if it was really Harry Potter after I told her! I told her!

"My mother came and got her shortly after you fell asleep. The baby is safe now. She will never have to grow up with Bellatrix Lestrange as a mother." And it dawns on me. How could I have been so stupid? The Mediwitch was Molly all along.

"First of all, her name is Bellatrix Black." I say, moving to my feet. "Secondly, she is going to be an amazing mother to my daughter." The floor is cold beneath my slippers as I walk toward her. "And finally, you will return my baby to me, or I will go to Harry with this, and you will never see your children again. I'm already more a mother to Lily than you are. It won't make any difference to her if you're out of her life." I threaten.

"Always so dramatic. Anila is in the baby ward. Where she needs to be until I finish this once and for all. Then I'm taking my new daughter and-" The crack should make me sick to my stomach. I should feel badly about having taken a life between my hands and twisting until It is extinguished.

But I just fucking don't.

I drop the body to the ground, disgusted only that I once loved that stupid ginger bitch. The thud of her skull on the tile is more satisfying than anything else.

With a swiftness that surely wouldn't be encouraged after havint given birth earlier today, I move toward the baby ward. I spot Molly sitting before Anila. As soon as she sees me, her face falls, contorted in sadness and rage. Clearly I wasn't supposed to be the one to meet her here.

She reaches for Anila and all I can think is that if she apparates with my baby I may never see her again.

"Not my daughter, you bitch." The words are ironic. The same words Molly spoke when she tried to kill my wife. The next words that fall from my lips taste like battery acid. Words I've never spoken before this moment.

"Avada Kedavra." They spill from my mouth like so much blood. Green light bursting from my wand at the woman before me. And here, in a ward dedicated to the start of new life, so ends Molly Weasley.

* * *

Harry finds me hours later, in my home, breast feeding Anila. He opens the door and kneels in front of me. Bellatrix and Narcissa behind him.

"You can't, Harry. You just can't." Bellatrix pleads.

"It won't be for long, and I am in charge. You will see her all the time. I'm not going to disrupt your lives. But justice has to be seen done." I nod.

"It has been." I mutter. Bellatrix can only laugh. Anila finishes eating and her eyes shut for sleep. I stand.

"Two witches are dead. You'll need to stand trial." Harry says softly. I smile at him, holding out my hands.

"Do you need to bind me, Harry?" I ask, playfully. "How shall the Warden reenter her prison?" A single tear falls from Bella's eye. Harry shakes his head.

"With dignity. This is all a formality. It will take a few months, but you can't lose this case. You were defending your family. In the meantime, I am going to let you stay in your old office, though it will be locked. And Bella, you're welcome to join her."

"No." I shoot the thought down. "Anila isn't spending her first months in prison. You two will sleep here. Ill use a breast pump to feed her, you can visit everyday, but you will not live in a prison again." Harry nods. Bella looks put out. I move toward her.

"Its because I love you. I won't have you in there again." I whisper, ghosting my lips over hers.

"Bella, I will watch the baby everyday when you visit." Narcissa offers. I smile at her.

Then, we leave. And I am in my office. The Warden is in.

* * *

After the trial is over, and I am found innocent on grounds of self defense, I hold my baby for hours. I've seen her three times a week for the last four months of my mandatory stay in Azkaban, but it feels like I'll never let her go.

Eventually Bella insists that I do, putting the baby down for her nap and dragging me to the bedroom. I gasp when she opens the door. She's conjured a corner that looks like her old cell, rings on the wall and all. She presses two handkerchiefs and a belt into my hand.

I smirk, following her further into the room. Maybe it'll always be this way. Maybe we'll always like it too rough and too fast, tied up against a wall. Maybe I spent the first few months of motherhood sending milk home to my baby, four days a week.

Maybe we'll never be normal. But I wouldn't trade our life for anything.

* * *

Hit that review button! Tell me how you love it!


End file.
